Kim Possible: Child's Play
by LJ58
Summary: Sequel to Rock-A-Bye Baby. Kim, Shego, and Warmonga are back, trying to survive as Kim tries to grow up again while facing old threats, twisted plans, and a runaway school system with plans of their own for the little girl can now literally do anything.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't any of Disney's characters named herein, and am using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only.._

**Kim Possible: Child's Play**

**LJ58 **

**1**

Shego stormed into the house, and slumped onto the couch, staring fulminously as she stared at nothing.

"Shego," a soft voice asked as the redheaded girl came into the room just then. "You okay?"

Shego drew a deep breath, sighed, and relaxed as she eyed the little girl who was studying her with somber eyes. She held out her arms, and the redhead smiled, and climbed into her lap. Kimmie was all but six now, physically, but still as affectionate as her younger incarnation had ever been.

When said toddler had single-handedly driven off a second Lorwardian invasion, even the one-eyed harpy chose to back off, and give her space to breathe, so to speak. And grow up again.

That was saying something, considering Kimmie's new household now included not only a former bad girl turned babysitter, but a nine foot, alien warrior Kim had regenerated to full health who now swore allegiance to Kim.

And only Kim.

When GJ had come sniffing for a 'debriefing,' Warmonga had pointedly asked if she could dispose of the blue-uniformed cretins that so obviously displeased her mistress.

Shego recalled that Kim had genuinely looked tempted at the time.

The harpy got the hint, though, and stayed away.

Of course, Shego knew the woman was watching. It was what she did. The damn voyeur.

Meanwhile, Kim grew up, relatively normally, and the Possibles moved to a larger house that was altered for Warmonga's presence. The twins loved the big alien, and her help in testing things. She thought they were amusing.

Even when things blew up around her.

Of course, Warmonga was as loopy as everyone else around here, so far as she could tell.

Still, the past five years had actually been rather….peaceful. Even fun, in their own way. It helped that Dr. Dimwit finally got the hint, and left them alone. Likely, having Warmonga shake him like a rag doll, and threaten to dismember him helped sway him.

So far.

"You okay," Kim asked again.

"Yeah. Just…..disgusted."

"What happened?"

"Ann told me to go talk to the school again," she grumbled.

"And," Kim asked brightly.

Shego shook her head.

"That loon in the superintendent's office insists you have to go to first grade. And since I can't threaten them with serious harm, I can't quite sway them as usual," she complained.

"What," Kim huffed. "Did she not get the memo that I am already a _college_ graduate?"

"To her, you're a six year old, and as she puts it, you should have already been in the system. Apparently, we're all thumbing our noses at her bureaucracy by trying to keep you out of her hands."

"Is she mental," Kim sputtered, looking up at Shego.

"Let's face it, Kimmie," she sighed, stroking the girl's red mane fondly. "It's been a while since you were doing your thing. A lot of people have forgotten about you. Even Warmonga isn't that shocking to some folks any more. They've gotten used to us. Well, around here, anyway."

"But…..still," Kim huffed, looking ready to pout.

"Hey, I know that inside that cute little wrapper is a twenty-four year old butt-kicker," Shego smiled at her. "It's just the rest of the world that has forgotten the real Kim Possible."

The lean, wiry girl who still worked to keep her young body fit in spite of the incredible energies now surging within her only grumbled.

"I'll bet this never happened to…"

"Yeah?"

"Give me a minute," Kim fumed. "There must have been _someone_ that faced this stuff."

Shego chuckled now.

Kim always could make her laugh.

Even when she wasn't trying.

"I'm so glad I could cheer you up," Kim stated dryly as she looked up at her green-skinned caretaker. "Hey, I know, what if I took some kind of….you know, equivalency test, or something? That has to show them I'm no ordinary _kid_."

"You never were. Something tells me after arguing all day with this loon, that it wouldn't matter. This woman is genuinely dense," Shego complained. "I'm going to have to leave this one to your folks, because her trump card was, and I quote, 'I don't deal with nannies.'"

"Whoa," Kim blinked. "And you didn't dropkick her?"

"Princess," she huffed. "I do not use violence to solve all my issues."

She stared at Kim, who stared right back.

"Well, not always. Besides, it wouldn't have helped."

"Her name wasn't Barkin, was it," Kim asked suspiciously, the twins having their own complaints of that high school blight as they grew up.

"No. Bralinski, or something like that."

"You're kidding?"

"Yeah, because I live to tell you jokes," Shego huffed now.

Kim leaned against her, patting her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm sure mom can take care of them. I mean, seriously, she must be new, or something, not to know about me in this town," she added.

"Or something," Shego agreed, smiling as Kim patted her, trying to be comforting.

Frankly, Shego was just glad Kim had not been having any more of those 'end-of-the-world' episodes since big, green, and dim had shown up again. Still, for that first year, she almost parroted the demand that Shego stay with her on a daily basis.

Apparently, bad things might happen if Shego weren't around.

As in, the world cracks in two, and falls out of orbit bad.

Even the harpy finally bought that one in the end, and Shego had been conditionally pardoned, and permanently assigned by GJ itself as a semi-official bodyguard to the world's oldest toddler.

She sighed, and gave Kim another hug.

"Well, enough of that. How was your day? Monga doing any better?"

"I finally got her to stop lecturing me about Lorwardian customs for a while."

"And the downside," she asked with a grin.

"She's now emulating Dr. Phil," Kim said, her eyes rolling.

"She does know that not everything on TV is….."

Shego cut herself off as she recalled just who they were talking about.

"I still remember when she thought that talk show diva was a royal leader, and was supposed to be literally obeyed," Kim grinned.

"That was…..silly," Shego sighed. "So, school?"

"You're right. I'll let mom talk to them. There should be something they can do, because I am still not ready to do everything over again," she sighed, enjoying leaning into Shego's embrace.

Even she wasn't sure why it felt so right. Or so good. She just knew that Shego had become part of her life, and she liked it that way.

"Well, hopefully Ann can talk sense into them."

"We could send the Tweebs after them," Kim giggled.

"I think even your folks would draw the line on that one after they were expelled from their last college."

"Well, it wasn't really even their fault. They did warn the professor not to tamper with the program of their digital sequencer."

"They should be glad your Nerdlinger was able to unscramble everyone's molecules," Shego smirked. "I'm thinking they're still headed for mad science."

"The boys? Nah, they just want to play."

Shego did roll her eyes at that one.

"Honestly, they just like….seeing how things work. They don't even think about things like good, or evil. To them, everything is just…..puzzles to work out."

"I've noticed," Shego admitted, recalling a few times when she had to put her foot down to keep them from playing those games with her.

"I hope mom isn't going to work late today," Kim sighed. "I really would like to end worrying over this silly sitch."

Shego said nothing to that.

**KP**

Kim sighed as she looked back out the window of the simple classroom where she had been assigned.

While her mother had argued, the woman in charge, one Theodora Brazinski, would not bend. The law said all children were to attend school, and that included Kim Possible. Her previous attendance, and records did not mean a thing to the woman in the superintendent's office. Kim was currently an underage child, and so that meant she was going to be in class, or face truancy charges. She felt the child had no other option, as the law made no exceptions in her view.

Even though her parents were still trying to help, Kim was left assigned to a first grade class while they tried find someone that would listen to them.

So far, that had not happened. Theodora was apparently a big hotshot back east with a reputation for helping improve troubled districts. She had been brought in to help improve the tri-city school district, and she was taking that job seriously.

And following every regulation to the letter.

Four days later, despite their arguing, Kim was still in class, and beyond bored as she tried to the pass the time while her teacher, a nice enough, but clueless sort, tried to teach them adding and subtracting.

Ms. Fiona Buttons caught Kim daydreaming again, and cleared her throat as she used her pointer to tap on the redhead's desk.

"C'mon, Kimberly. Let's see you try one of the problems on the board. It may seem scary, but just do your best," the woman smiled reassuringly at her.

"Do my best," Kim hissed, her green eyes glittering. "My best," she fumed, and climbed ot her feet, making the teacher frown as Kim shoved away from her desk, and stalked toward the board.

"You want my best," she demanded hotly.

"Yes, sweetie," the teacher smiled on.

Kim almost literally growled.

The walked up to the board, grabbed a piece of chalk, and started writing.

First, she answered the first problem.

Then the second. The third, and all the way across to the last.

"That's….very good. You can sit down….."

"No, no, no," Kim smiled smugly now, moving to the far board now. "You wanted my best. Well, here you go," she said, and began to work out a quadrilateral equation for FTL travel she had been helping her father perfect as she tapped into her 'quantum consciousness,' as she now deemed it.

The grade-school teacher gaped as the arcane symbols flowed across the board, and the other students stared, or murmured as the weird redhead made the teacher gape at her with an open mouth.

"You tell me, Ms. Buttons," Kim said as she only turned to smile sweetly at her as the woman stared at the complex equations. "Do I pass?"

The woman nodded jerkily, but said nothing.

Just as the bell rang.

"R-Recess," the teacher grit out. "Everyone….line up."

**KP**

"You see," Fiona Buttons gestured to the principal while her class was on the playground. "You said Kimberly was gifted. Not….. Not….. This is so advanced, I can't begin to tell you what she wrote there."

"It could be gibberish she just put together to impress you," the principal suggested as he scowled at the equations. "It wouldn't be the first time some little brat faked genius.

"It's not," Gerald Deakes, the sixth grade math teacher told them, having been called over to review the work.

"You can tell what it is," the balding administrator asked, who knew as much about advanced math, as he did his teenage daughter's behavior. Which was nothing.

"Before I lost my job at NASA due to the cutbacks, I was working on that very problem. Only it looks like your grade-schooler has solved it. What was her name?"

"Kim Possible," the first grade teacher told him.

"Oh, that explains it."

"You know her?"

"Her. Her family. You know she's not _really_ six, don't you? She's a twenty-something year old, shrank by mad science as I heard it. And her family is full of geniuses. Serious geniuses," he added. "And it looks like she just cracked the light-speed barrier if this is even halfway accurate."

Fiona was back to gaping.

"Twenty…something? But…..?"

"Yes, yes. She is _that_ Kim Possible. Crime-fighting heroine. Saved the world from aliens about a half dozen years ago. Again. Quite a hero to us locals," Gerald told them. "I guess some people are starting to forget her, but…..I doubt that'll last now that she's growing up again."

"Again," the principal sputtered. "This….is not what we were told."

"No," Fiona agreed. "Frankly, I can't have her in my class. Aside from….wasting my…._our_ time, she disrupts my class. And we're obviously not really teaching her anything."

"Obviously," Gerald smirked. "I wonder whose bright idea it was to stick one of the brightest minds in the world into an ordinary first grade class anyway."

The principal looked ill.

"I think I should call her parents," he said even as shrieks came from the playground outside.

"Now, what," Fiona moaned as someone started calling for her.

Loudly.

**KP**

Kim sulked all the way outside.

She hated lining up.

She hated these stupid rules that meant nothing. Taught nothing. It was just silly to her.

She absolutely hated naps.

She really hated being told to swing low, and slow, and not to do too much, or go too far. Or anything else.

Frankly, the old woman that ran the playground for their class was fast getting on her nerves.

She was almost as bad as Ms. Buttons.

Sure, the teacher seemed nice enough. But she couldn't seem to grasp that Kim was bored out of her skull. So if she was daydreaming, it was because she already knew what she was trying to cram into the other kids' heads.

When the kids lined up to take turns swinging, Kim couldn't help but stare off in another direction.

She grinned as she saw the monkey bars the old lady that ran their 'recess' would not let them near. Those were for older students the woman would insist.

Kim smiled mischievously as she noted the woman was distracted by a boy swinging too high, and was chiding him as she babbled at him, trying to make him slow down before he hurt himself.

Kim edged away from the line, and one of the girls behind her hissed, "You'a get in trouble."

"No big," she scoffed, and broke line, and ran over to the monkey bars.

Kim scrambled up, and climbed onto the top, and began jumping on the bars to skip across the top, which was when the old woman turned her way as someone ratted her out, and the old woman took one look at her, and gave a screech that that drew every eye on the playground.

The sound distracted her just enough that she missed a bar, plummeted down between two rails, and only grinned as her arms flashed out, caught a bar, and then swung herself back up on top before cart-wheeling across the top like an old game from years ago.

Kids shouted, and cheered, whooping, and urging her on even as the old woman, and several other teachers came rushing over, shouting over each other at her.

"Kimberly Anne," Ms. Buttons shouted just then as the young teacher ran up. "Get off there before your hurt yourself," her teacher demanded.

She paused, perched atop the metal bars with flushed features, and looked down with a less than happy expression.

"I'm not gonna get hurt. I do this all the time!"

"Get down," Fiona Buttons insisted.

"Fine," she grumbled as some of the other kids made sounds of disappointment themselves.

The old lady shrieked again as Kim tumbled to the end, jumped up, and somersaulted to land perfectly before her.

"Ta-dah!"

The woman looked not unlike she was ready to have a heart attack.

The kids around her all applauded.

Fiona groaned.

"Back to the swings," Fiona barked at her class. "Now. Not you, Kimberly. Come with me."

There were low sniggers, but Kim huffed, and walked after her.

"I wasn't doing anything," she complained. "Just playing."

"I understand…..you're not a typical child, young lady, but you have to understand you could inspire some of these children to….."

"Want to do more than you let them," she asked suggestively.

"To _hurt_ themselves," Fiona corrected.

Kim huffed.

"Playing safe never gets you anywhere," Kim countered.

"Where did your antics get you," she accused now, staring back at her as she opened the door for Kim.

"You might be surprised," Kim smiled impishly now.

The teacher resisted a sudden urge to swear.

"No. Not class," the teacher told her when Kim started to turn that way. "To the office," she pointed imperiously.

"Am I in trouble," she asked, not sounding all that upset.

"Office. Go."

"Fine. Fine," she muttered. "Man, this never happened….. Wait, it did happen before," she recalled. "Man, no one ever wants to let you have _fun_," she huffed.

Fiona Buttons just shook her head.

When she decided to devote her life to shaping young minds, she never, in her life, expected to face a mind like that one.

Fun?

She was ready to scream herself when she ran outside to see that little girl all but flying atop the monkey-bars, and looking as if she were just inches from a terrible fall. What kind of girl thought that was fun?

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't any of Disney's characters named herein, and am using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only.._

**Kim Possible: Child's Play**

**LJ58 **

**2**

The secretary pointed when Ann Possible walked into the office with Shego to find Kim sitting slumped in a seat along one wall in the school office.

"Kimmie," both women asked, and Shego grimaced, and nodded to Ann.

"I'll talk to the boss," Shego told the neurosurgeon, and walked over to the school secretary as Ann went to her daughter, sitting beside her.

"So, what happened? She didn't hurt anyone?"

"Hurt anyone," the secretary replied to Shego with a faint smirk. "Well, she almost gave Gladys, our recess monitor a heart attack. But, no, she didn't hurt anyone. She just….showed off a bit, I understand, and have several teachers more than a little worried about copycats."

"Ah," Shego nodded knowingly.

"There's also an issue of her intelligence. In that, she is far beyond her grade level. Very far."

"Hey, we tried to tell the crazed broad downtown that Kimmie was way past this elementary crap," Shego told the woman. "So, what's going to happen now? The boss say," she asked, nodding to the principal's office, the door being shut just then.

"The principle will decide that. He's talking to the superintendent now."

"Like that'll do any good. That old bat won't listen to anyone. She's thick."

"I won't argue. I'm not sure why they hired someone from out of town, but she does seem to have a reputation."

"For what," Shego sniped.

The secretary only smiled, and said nothing.

"Whatever," Shego grumbled, and turned back to where Ann was sitting beside her daughter, and talking softly to her.

Kim had her arms crossed over her thin chest, and was looking less than happy.

Walking over, Shego sat down on the opposite side of Kim's chair, and said, "Principal's in conference. Showing off, huh," she asked blandly, eyeing Kim knowingly.

"They have us on swings. But they won't _let_ us swing. They want me to do adding, and subtracting, like it's some big deal. And I am really, really, _really_ bored," Kim huffed.

Next to her on the other side, Ann sighed, still a little envious over the way Kim seemed to open up more to Shego than her any longer.

"Well, you know, that's probably just about the speed these brats can handle. Not everyone was born with their throttle stuck on high, Princess," Shego told her. "I'm betting you gave your mom a lot of grief the first time around if you were anything like you are now," she smiled at the older redhead.

Ann smiled wanly.

"A bit," the surgeon admitted.

"Mom," Kim sputtered indignantly.

"Let's face it, Kim," Ann sighed. "From the first time you heard the family credo, you've been taking it to new extremes every chance you get. I honestly feared for you life more than once. And that was even before you started….. Well, running off to save the world."

"I wasn't that bad," Kim frowned. "Was I?"

"You scared your pre-K teacher to death the first time around doing stunts on the monkey-bars," Ann told her, making Kim blush, she since had so obviously just tried to repeat history.

"Oh. That," Kim murmured quietly.

"Then there was the time you tried to high-dive off the Middleton Water Tower with a homemade parasail," Ann murmured.

Kim sighed herself now, and glanced away, feeling a little sheepish just then as Shego tried to stifle her own sniggering.

"Let's not forget the first time someone hurt Ron, and you went over to 'teach them a lesson,' and I had to reassure all the boy's parents that you weren't really a bully," Ann went on.

Kim sighed in exasperation now.

Shego barely hid her smile.

Except for the comet in the face, Shego's own childhood sounded pretty close to Kimmie's. All daring, and bravado, and out to prove herself no matter what. Maybe that was part of why they felt so…..close. Then, too, there had been all the fights. You don't fight someone as long, or as hard as they had without finding a connection.

A bond.

Masters claimed they could assess someone's character with just the first blow of a session. She and Kimmie had fought for ages. That had to mean something.

Sitting here, trying not to smile at the little girl, she realized she missed some of that fighting. She had been helping Kimmie spar of late as she got a little older, but it still wasn't like the fights they used to share when the daring redhead had come crashing in on Dr. Dimwit.

She found herself smiling, and Kim, and her mother looked at her.

"Is something funny to you here," Ann asked Shego sternly.

"Oh. No, not at all. Just….remembering something," Shego said as she caught Kim eyeing her strangely.

Which was when they all felt the ground trembling.

"Oh, no," Shego sighed, shaking her head as the secretary leapt up, looking around in alarm as the trembling vibrations grew louder.

And closer.

The door suddenly all but shattered as Warmonga burst through it, slamming the panel open so hard, and so fast that glass and wood all but exploded before her as she bulled through the door.

Kim sniggered, earning another glare from her mother.

"Where is…..? Princess," the big alien woman stomped forward, looking ready to fight as she glanced around before kneeling to Kim. "Where is the threat? I shall vanquish it for you!"

Kim sniggered again as the principal jerked open his door, took one look, and slammed it shut again.

The secretary just stared, her eyes almost as round as her glasses.

"No threat, Monga," Ann told her quietly, Kim too busy snickering just then, unsuccessfully trying to stifle giggles behind her hands. "Just a misunderstanding."

"They wouldn't let me play," Kim huffed.

"Who dares defy the will of the Great Blue," the woman rose with ire in her tone. "I shall cleave them asunder, and leave their bones for the carrion-eaters." She looked down at Kim, asking, "You do have carrion-eaters on this planet, don't you?"

The secretary grimaced.

"Maybe we should enroll her," Shego asked teasingly.

The secretary looked ill at overhearing that.

"I'm fine, Monga. Really. I just….upset a few people that didn't think I was following their rules," Kim finally got out, resisting the urge to laugh out loud when she caught the principal peering from his cracked door again.

"Princess Kimberly is beyond mere rules," Warmonga declared.

"She likes to think so," Shego agreed.

"Not helping," Ann murmured at the smaller green-skinned woman. "Why don't we just go find out what the principal learned, shall we," she suggested, seeing the man trying not to be seen in the barely open door.

"Maybe you'd better tend to that one," Shego suggested. "So we don't have any more….misunderstandings?"

"Or broken doors," Kim giggled.

Warmonga continued to tower over her, but Kim showed no worry at all as she glanced over at the door, and then at the fretting secretary.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Nolan. Monga's really harmless," Kim told the secretary.

"Harmless," Monga sputtered now. "Really, Great One," she huffed. "Just because you, and your former battle-mate so easily defeated Warmonga does not mean you must _insult_ Warmonga, too!"

Kim giggled again.

"Oh, I guess I better fix that door, too," Kim went on. "Really, Monga. You're going to have work on being careful with doors. They aren't all as strong as our house."

"Kimmie, maybe you'd better….."

Before Shego could finish, Kim waved at the nearby door that seemed to implode in reverse, all the damage, and glass repairing itself as if time had just reversed, and then the door was closed again, not so much as a crack in the glass.

The office secretary stared, mouth open, and slowly fell back, landing hard on the floor with a strangled gasp as she passed out.

Shego grimaced, exclaiming, "Ooooo, good thing those floors are carpeted," she told Kim when she glanced over at the woman.

Kim sighed.

"I forgot. No powers in public," she sighed. She glanced at Shego. "Gonna tell mom?"

Shego eyed the little girl, giving her a pouting expression, and sighed.

"She's gonna want to know about Mrs. Whatsis there," Shego reminded her.

"Nolan."

"Yeah. Her."

"Uh, delayed reaction to Monga," Kim asked hopefully.

"You really think she'll buy that?"

"Buy what," Ann Possible asked as she came out of the office just then.

Shego looked to Kim, saying nothing.

"What now," the neurosurgeon asked as Shego noted the principal didn't come out with her.

"The majesty of the Great Blue overwhelmed her unworthy subject," Warmonga blurted out, and Shego groaned.

"I fixed the door," Kim sighed, and gestured. "Mrs. Nolan kinda….."

"Fainted," Shego offered blandly.

Ann sighed.

"So, what's the verdict," Kim asked quickly, jumping up from her seat, and obviously eager to change the subject.

"Kim," Ann asked somberly. "What did we agree?"

"No powers in public," she sighed.

"I believe you even promised that Director woman you'd….behave."

"I know, but….."

"So, what was the verdict. Is she free," Shego asked with a faint smile.

Ann looked grim again.

"No," Ann finally admitted, making Kim all but pout now. "At least, not until a state authorized psychiatrist can asses her actual intellect, and give her mandated placement evaluations, she has to stay in class. That woman just won't bend."

"Man," Kim fumed. "That tanks."

"Kimmie," Shego rasped, rising to put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down."

Kim looked down, and realized her hands were glowing. Brightly.

Ann eyed her daughter, and Shego, and sighed again.

"Kim, you have to know how things look here. We need to….."

"Conform," Kim asked sourly, the word a curse in her mouth.

"No," she told her. "But until we can…..figure out just where you're going, and how you're getting there, we do need to….. I just don't want to give anyone the excuse they need to try coming after you again," she told her daughter, reaching to pull her into her arms again. "And we both know that it is more than likely as you get older."

"Never fear, honored mother of Princess Kimberly, the long-awaited Great Blue. So long as Warmonga stands, none shall harm our cherished future leader," the big woman declared, thumping a big fist to her chest.

Ann sighed again.

Shego only shot her sour look.

While Warmonga had taken to skirts well enough, getting her to wear more than halters, or tube tops made especially for her was almost impossible. At least they had gotten her to stop carrying around that overgrown toothpick she called a spear.

That one had taken doing, too.

Sometimes, Shego thought that big woman was more trouble than she was worth.

Check that, she knew she was more trouble than she was worth.

Case in point, she thought, seeing the big doofus looking around, and only now thinking to ask, "You did not truly need Warmonga?"

"Not this time," Kim smiled, and reached up to pat one, big hand. "But I really appreciate you coming to check. Uh, how did you know about it?"

"Your answering box stated your guardian should come at once, because there was trouble at this facility," Warmonga told her grimly. "Warmonga chose not to take chances, but came at once. After all, it was a mere four zarbit run."

"You…..ran," Shego asked. "Across town?"

They all shared looks of concern.

"Shego," Ann told her. "Why don't you take Monga to the van, and I'll go see Kim's teacher, and…..try to explain things."

"Man, this still tanks," Kim sputtered as Shego's expression dropped again as she eyed Kim.

"It'll get better, Princess," Shego smiled wanly at her. "C'mon, Monga. Let's get you out of here before anyone else freaks."

"It's all right," Kim nodded at the bigger woman. "I'll call if I do need you," Kim assured her, knowing Warmonga had yet to take off the Kimmunicator band Kim had given her that first day.

Warmonga nodded somberly, and turned to follow Shego.

She pointedly did not touch the door.

"Let's go, Kim," Ann addressed her daughter. "I suppose I had better get to know your teacher anyway. This superintendent seems determined to keep you here for some reason."

"Maybe she's _evil_," Kim murmured thoughtfully.

"Kimberly Anne," her mother sighed. "Not everything is a conspiracy." She eyed her, asking, "Unless you have…..seen something again?"

"Not recently," Kim admitted with a look of genuine relief.

The past year her 'visions' had started to slow, and fade. They were a lot more rare of late, and while part of her was relieved that not every decision would be making her crazy now, part of her worried that it meant things might be headed toward something she couldn't avoid.

Something she might want to avoid.

"This way," Kim finally grumbled. "Just don't blame me when something else happens."

Ann said nothing to that as she followed her daughter down the narrow halls of the elementary school.

**KP**

"Still up," Shego asked when she climbed up onto the roof where she found Kim laying on her back, staring at up the stars.

"Couldn't sleep," the redhead grumbled. "Guess you couldn't either?"

"Monga's arguing with hawkers on the shopping network again. No, not on the phone. She is arguing with the tube again. Honestly, you'd think for so advanced a race they'd be more…..intelligent."

Kim only smiled.

"At least she's not trying to kill us anymore," Kim said, glancing over at the woman sitting cross-legged beside her.

"There is that," Shego agreed. "So, how did 'spear practice' go."

"I'm still trying to figure out a way to convince her I don't really need to go hunting. Apparently, all warriors are supposed learn by the time they are eight. As well as bring down their first kill."

"Wow. Talk about tough families," Shego murmured. "She never really tells me much. It's like pulling teeth getting her to actually talk to me."

"Well, you are still considered my battle-mate," Kim smiled over at her. "At least in her eyes. I still remembered how mom freaked the first time she figured out what Monga was saying."

"And that means….what?"

"Well, apparently from my lessons to date, if you talk to another warrior's battle-mate, you could be suspected of trying to seduce them. An offense that can, and does, apparently, lead to challenges, Duels. And, yeah, death."

"Whoa," Shego blinked. "So…..?"

"I just figured it out myself. She's afraid one of us might misunderstand the other's intention, and start fighting. She doesn't want to cause you trouble, so she tries to avoid you."

"It took you all this time to figure that out? What happened to that all-knowing brain of yours?"

"I think it's slowing down. Or it's been blocked, or something. I don't know," she sighed, looking back up at the star. "Maybe….because I'm trying so hard not to see, I'm starting to not see."

"Yeah, that made sense," Shego rolled her eyes. "You've been hanging around the beanpole too long."

Kim smiled again.

"I think, at heart, she is lonely. And doing her best to fit in. You heard her with Bludfist that day. She doesn't have anything left after we beat her. Even her own family wouldn't have accepted her after we….disgraced her."

Shego said nothing to that at first.

"She has you," Shego teased after a moment.

"You ever call your gramps since we bailed on him," Kim asked, ready to move the topic away from herself.

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I kind of wonder how he's doing now and then. He did try to help, and….."

"He tried to shove you into a nursery, and me in a box," Shego scowled. "That old man only let us in, because he was afraid I'd scandalize him in front of his neighbors. Trust me, Princess," she growled. "He didn't give a damn about us."

Kim laughed.

"What's funny now?"

"You haven't called me Princess much lately. I kind of missed it."

"Yeah, well, you're nuts, too."

Kim glanced at her again.

"If you had a choice, would you want to go back?"

"To what?"

"The way things were? Following Drakken, and fighting, and…..stuff."

Shego sighed, and eyed the little girl who wasn't.

"I do miss our fighting. It was better than sex," Shego told her with a grin.

"Better," Kim squeaked.

"Oh, right. You were dating Stoppable. You don't have a clue, do you?"

"Shego," she whined.

"Sorry. Sorry," Shego said, not sounding too sorry. "Old habit."

"Break it," Kim scowled. "And I wasn't virgin. I just wasn't…promiscuous. I knew…. Uh, know about sex."

"Better not say that too loud just now. I'm pretty sure someone would get arrested."

Kim scowled.

"I still hate this. I feel grown up, but….."

"You're not. Trust me, I've noticed. I was changing your diapers for a while."

Kim blushed deep scarlet.

"Can't you forget about _that_," she rasped.

"But you were so darling," she beamed down at her. "Waving your chubby little hands, and always trying to crawl off before I could get a fresh diaper on that little bubble-butt….."

"Shego," Kim growled. "Do not make me kick you off this roof."

Shego smirked.

"As if."

Kim sat up.

"Wanna find out."

"No, she doesn't," her mother's voice rose just then. "You two get down here, and get to bed. You still have school tomorrow, young lady."

"Busted," Shego grinned impenitently at her.

Kim stared hard.

"So, what has you looking up at the sky so much anyway," Shego asked as they both easily dropped to her narrow balcony, and climbed in the window.

Shego went to her bed, which was in the same room since she remained her technical bodyguard, and Kim dropped onto her own bed that was at least better than getting shoved in a crib like before.

Then, too, Warmonga actually complained the first time she and Shego slept apart, declaring a battle-mate belonged with her warrior. Appearances, the woman declared, had to be maintained, or the inferiors might get the wrong idea.

Even her parents decided that following some of the big woman's directions were easier than trying to argue. Especially as there were still quite a few things Warmonga had yet to accept, or understand about Earth culture.

"I keep thinking, Monga does expect me to go…..there someday."

"Oh. So?"

"I was just wondering what it would be like. To go into space. Visit other worlds."

"And be worshipped by the dimmest bulbs in the galaxy?"

Kim lay back sniggering.

"I do need to figure out how to get around that whole 'conqueror of worlds' bit," she grinned. "Because it's so not my thing."

"Maybe it will be," Shego teased.

"Don't even tease," Kim grumbled.

"You girls get to sleep," James' voice was heard now, making them both giggle.

"Does he really think that actually works after all this time," Shego asked her.

"Hey, dad's traditional in his own ways."

"I've noticed. You ever notice he doesn't yell at Monga," she asked, her voice much softer now as they could hear the big woman ranting at the television even now.

Something about the unfairness of inferior weapons being offered as more than they were.

"That one's obvious," Kim grinned, laying back now, and adjusting her covers. "Good night, Shego."

"Good night, Princess. Pleasant dreams."

Kim stared across the dark room, and saw her bright eyes, and smiled.

"You, too, Shego."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't any of Disney's characters named herein, and am using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only.._

**Kim Possible: Child's Play**

**LJ58 **

**3**

Kim sat drumming her fingers as the teacher chided one of the boys who had been misbehaving. She had figured out quickly that so long as she sat quietly, the teacher no longer called on her, or bothered her.

She did, however, keep a very close eye on her at recess.

Nor was she allowed anywhere near the playground equipment. Which was kind of a rip. It was recess. Why couldn't you play if it was recess? Even if she had grown up once before, she just didn't understand grownups. Then again, she never had.

Some of them were real morons.

The list was too endless to even consider.

She really missed Ron just now. True, he was off in Japan again. With his new girlfriend, and helping train his rapidly maturing sister in the ways of the monkey ninja. Something that still tweaked the Stoppables, who had trouble with the whole notion that their ninja baby was going to be a real ninja.

She sighed, staring out the window, when she saw an official looking car pull in to the lot outside the school. She could see two men inside, and they seemed to be studying the school.

She was staring right at them now, and something in the back of her head began to scream 'bad news.'

Her first thought was, _'Not again_.'

Then she saw the two young men, maybe in their twenties, climb out of the car, walk around to the trunk, and pull out a heavy duffel bag.

She gasped, and looked around.

"Miss Buttons," she called out, eyes still on the men.

"Now, Kimberly," the young teacher told her with a weary glance. "Even you know that we don't interrupt in class….."

"Men, with guns," Kim said, and pointed.

Fiona Buttons gasped, and ran to the window.

"Ohmigod," the young teacher gasped, seeing the two men carrying heavy weapons toward the school even as a security guard walked out to intercept them.

Even before the uniformed man could reach them, one lifted a large bore pistol, and shot him through the face.

Fiona screamed, and both men looked right at her.

She ducked down, but both men had seen her.

"Got her," Kim heard one of them grit out.

Kim had little doubt just then. They were after her.

Running for the door, she raced up the hall, and felt the niggling flow of sensations surging as they had years ago. She saw the flow of potentials, and possibilities, and stopped just before reaching the door. Triggering the device on her left hand, the men burst into the front door, and pointed weapons at her.

"Move, and you're dead," the first man with a bad haircut growled.

Kim didn't move.

The other sprayed something in her face, and Kim slowly folded down to her knees, staring blankly, and then dropped onto her side. The bad haircut holstered his weapons, scooping her up to throw her over his shoulder, and then both walked out.

After the second fired a warning shot at the office door when it started to open.

No one looked out again.

**KP**

Shego was eyeing the cooking channel, the latest thing to draw Warmonga's attention, when both of them all but jumped when their matching watches began to chirp loudly.

"What is it," Shego asked, quickly opening the channel.

"I don't know," Wade told her as Warmonga just stared at her Kimmunicator, and listened. "Five seconds ago, Kim sent out an emergency beacon, but now her Kimmunicator is silent. I can't find her signal anywhere. Shego, something….. Hold on, I'm getting something."

"Nerdlinger," Shego asked.

"Oh, no."

"Wade," Shego all but shouted, the young teen looking horrified.

"Someone attacked her school. There were casualties. I can't get anything else yet," he told her.

"I'm on my way."

"As is Warmonga," Warmonga growled, looking furious.

"I'll try to get more information. Be careful," Wade told Shego.

Shego wasn't listening, she was already running to her room to change. If someone was daring to take on Kimmie, she was going to be ready for anything. Because if she knew anything, it was that anyone out to start trouble with her Princess meant bad news. The very worst kind of bad news.

"We'd better call the Possibles, too," Shego said, coming down the stairs a few minutes later, looking very much like she was ready to fight. "In case the Nerdlinger forgot."

Warmonga nodded, but she was now holding a short, modular staff in one hand.

Shego said nothing, and headed for her own car.

"We'll call on the way," Shego added, snatching up her keys, and thankful Kimmie had talked her into the convertible. Not many cars could handle nine foot alien warrior-women. Even if they had been converted, and upgraded by the Possibles.

**KP**

Kim could feel the vibrations, and the sway of the vehicle. That, however, was all she felt.

They were airborne.

She had wondered when they tossed her in the cargo hold, AKA trunk, that was much larger than most. Then she had heard a faint whine that sounded less like an engine, and more like turbines. The jet kind. She lay still, trying to access the one vision she had focused on earlier, but was already finding it hazy, and just out of reach again.

Apparently, only her earlier stress had let her break through the haze again with such ease.

Still, if she had seen anything, it was that to fight, or even run, meant the school would have been devastated. She could not allow that one. So she stood there, let that moron spray her with gas, and while she held her breath, he didn't even check.

Obviously amateurs.

The kind willing to kill anyone else in their way.

So, who sent them, because she didn't see them as the type to have planned this kind of operation. They didn't seem to have any plans beyond grabbing her so far as she could tell.

Which meant someone intended to either intercept them, or she didn't 'see' their original intentions beyond taking her.

Either way, they were bad news. Especially as one of them had enough presence of mind to smash her Kimmunicator after tearing it off her arm. That in itself implied more than casual knowledge. So, who was it? And why grab her at all if they knew who was likely to be hunting her just now?

She wished she could see again, but she didn't dare do anything until she knew they were well away from the school, and anyone else getting into danger.

She might risk her life, on her own terms, but there was no way she was letting these freaks carelessly cut down innocent kids. That was never her way. When she found out what was going on, though, all bets were off.

Someone, she decided, feeling the vehicle sway as it banked hard left now.

Northbound now. They were flying circles as if trying to either show a random flight pattern, or they were waiting for something. A signal, or…

She heard something loud coming in close, and then the vehicle shuddered as loud, metallic clanking sounded around her, and she guessed something had just latched onto the vehicle as it suddenly stilled, and the softer whine of its engine faded to silence.

Overheard, a louder droning sound continued, but she lost all sense of motion now as the vehicle jerked again, and she was shook, and rolled around as the vehicle now stopped completely, and the faint hum of something that ended with a hard, thudding sound of metal on metal sounded.

A hatch?

Which meant someone had just scooped them up.

A larger transport, obviously.

She could no longer feel movement. Most of the engine drone was gone now, too.

So, something big, and well made.

She closed her eyes again, feigning unconsciousness as she heard someone chortle as the lid opened over her, and the darkness filled with a faint light.

"She can't be much," someone sneered, "If you two posers actually managed to grab her."

"Just give us the bounty, and we're out of here," one of the men spat. "That's the deal."

"First, we make sure this isn't a ringer. Where…..?"

She felt her left arm raised, and then dropped.

"Where's her communications device?"

"Back at the school. We crunched it," the other man spoke now with a sneering voice. "You think we didn't know about that? No way anyone tracked us, dude. So make with the cash."

"You'll have to see the boss. Wait here," they were told, and Kim felt herself lifted as someone now carried her off.

She felt gloves. Which suggested a uniform.

Boss?

She'd wait. She wanted to know who was really behind this. What they were really up to now. It also gave her time to let Shego find her.

She hoped.

**KP**

Shego stomped away from the school, almost regretting she had not let Warmonga do the questioning. Still, she wanted to find Kim. Not explain a bunch of maimed wage slaves to that one-eyed harpy.

She had called the Docs, and the Tweebs, alerting them. Just before that nosy one-eyed cow called Shego herself, proving she was still keeping tabs. Wade had yet to call with more news, and things weren't looking good after a detective that knew her well enough finally let her see that crushed band she knew Kim had been wearing the last time she had seen her.

"Damn it, I told her to upgrade to genetic bonding Nerdlinger mentioned," she complained as she jerked her door open.

Then again, they might have just crushed her Princess' little arm if they knew enough to destroy that communications band.

"Do you know where to go?"

"No. But if we don't hear from someone soon, we're heading for the one man that might know. If we just….convince him to talk."

"Merely take Warmonga to him, and he will talk," Warmonga told her very convincingly.

"We may. But for now, let's give the harpy, and Wade a few. I'd like to hold that source back until absolutely necessary. After all, I don't want him knowing just how easily I can break into his secure offices."

Warmonga grumbled irritably, but said nothing to that.

"That said," Shego went on, settling behind the wheel. "They have twenty-five minutes, which is about how long it'll take me to get where we're going."

Warmonga almost smiled at that.

"Now, you begin to sound like a warrior again," she grinned as Shego switched her little, green convertible to flight mode, and took off almost vertically with a roar of thunderous engines.

**KP**

"Agent Du," Dr. Director nodded at Will. "What happened to the team watching Kimberly?"

"We found them in a field behind the school, ma'am. Dead. Someone took their clothes, and transport."

"Can we track it," Betty seized on that thought at once.

"We checked," Will grimaced, shaking his head. "Someone ripped out the entire com-panel, and the tracking beacons. They were found near the bodies."

"Who was on duty?"

"Dolan, and Poe."

"Good agents. Damn. And Poe was near retirement."

"No one thought someone would target _us,"_ Will frowned. "We were observing only, as ordered. Ever since Drakken stood down, we've not heard anything from that direction."

"Someone is moving. And if they wake up Kimberly's powers again, based on Shego's past, we could all be in trouble."

Will, who had seen Shego's file, merely nodded.

"Anything out of the ordinary? Anything that might lead us to her before something happens?"

"No," Will complained. "And I have a full team looking now. Whoever they are, they're not only clever, they're very clever. We didn't so much as see a rogue helicopter in the region."

Betty swore.

"Shego and Warmonga are en route to _somewhere._ Find out. And find her, Du, before this one blows up in our face. I put Ms. Brazinski in place just to keep Kim quiet, and slow her pace of development until her body could fully catch up with her brain. This is upsetting the plan," she stated pointedly.

Will knew firsthand how much Dr. Director hated having her plans upset.

Someone was going to be in trouble over this one.

"What of the comm-device from the transport? Anything on it up to the point before it was removed?"

"Our techs are going over it now," he told her. "The moment they learn anything….."

His comm-link chirped just then, and he nodded.

"That may be them. Du," he replied as he opened the frequency.

"We have a face, sir. Just a brief glimpse, before the recorder went blank. Whoever it was came up behind the vehicle, and then everything went dark."

"Show me," Will barked.

He eyed the small screen on his comm-link, and frowned.

"I know him."

"Du?"

He turned the device around to let Betty see the image.

"He's a low-level thug that has tried on several occasions to get into Henchco. He is a three-time loser with delusions of grandeur," Will reported.

"How did you run across him?"

"He actually tried to mug me a year ago," Will said, rolling his eyes. "I thought he was still in jail."

"Obviously not. Check him out. Check out everything. And find Kim Possible," she ordered.

**KP**

"We've got a lead," Wade told Shego as she was headed for her own source.

"What have you got?"

"Admittedly not much, but I intercepted a lot of radio chatter from GJ that just put an immediate want out for Lou Serano. A minor thief with a long record. He apparently graduated to murder, and hijacked a GJ transport to carry off Kim."

"Anything else," Shego asked hopefully.

"Nothing definitive. But the word is, he's been trying to get into Henchco's good graces for a few years now. Maybe this is his latest attempt."

"Good enough. I'm headed for Jack's private office, Nerdlinger. Monga and I are going to ask him about his wannabe. And especially Kim. It shouldn't take long."

"I'd say be careful, but…."

"Yeah," Shego smirked. "Just keep us posted," she added. "And if _we_ find anything, you'll be the first to know it."

Shego cut off the signal, and glanced over at Warmonga.

"Looks like Kimmie was right. GJ was still watching her. For all the good it did. Listen, when we go in, don't kill anyone. Someone might know where Kim is now. We can't risk killing the wrong guy. Got it?"

Warmonga smiled coldly.

"Warmonga need not slay our enemies to make them suffer," the bigger, green woman stated blandly.

"Works for me. We're four minutes away. Get ready, beanstalk. We're about to make a lot more enemies."

"A warrior is defined by their enemies," the woman said, sounding as if she were quoting now.

"Whatever," Shego huffed, and aimed the flying convertible down at the ground at what looked like a massive warehouse. "Get ready. I can guarantee these jerks won't play nice."

Warmonga smiled on.

"I certainly hope not," the woman drawled as she raised her staff that was humming now, and starting to glow.

Shego said nothing to that.

_To Be Continued…._


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't any of Disney's characters named herein, and am using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only.._

**Kim Possible: Child's Play**

**LJ58 **

**4**

Kim felt herself put on something padded, and then her arms and legs were placed in stiff shackles, leaving her spread-eagle on whatever she lay on.

"They actually got her," a very distinctively accented query filled her ears. "Where are they?"

"They are in the hold. They actually used a GJ hover-transport," the man added.

"They what? Is it active?"

"They had the brains to pull out the communications."

"But not the brains to avoid Global Justice. Who by now, is already hunting their missing transport," Professor Dementor scowled. "I hoped to have more time…."

"Sir," the man asked.

"Just….let them go."

"Let them….go?"

"Ja. They are in the hold? Well, let them go. Now," he said, and cackled just a bit madly.

"Uh, yes, sir. Right away," the man said, and walked over to a console, and Kim heard the faint clack of a lever.

"Hold is empty, sir. Unless they were back in the transport, those two have a very long way down to ponder their mistakes."

"Gutt! Now, to finally do what none other has ever done," the man in the distinctive helmet grinned. "Destroy Kim Possible once, and for all."

"Uh, you do realize that would be…..?"

"Hans, are you questioning my genius," the diminutive villain demanded.

"No, no. It's just, whatever you do, we do have to consider Shego. And that alien freak that follows her now. What do we do about them?"

"They'll never find us. Und by the time I drain all the power from this foolish child, Kim Possible will be no more, and I will being unstoppable!"

Kim had heard enough.

Sliding her slender limbs through the shackles, which weren't that tight, she sat up, jumped gracefully off that table that was wired to some suspicious looking machinery, and glared at Dementor.

"I think that's my cue."

"You are awake? How are you awake," Dementor demanded. "I gave those dolts enough paralyzing gas to keep you out for days!"

"Only if I actually breathed it," she smiled, and raised her hands.

Which were starting to glow faintly now.

Hans, in a Henchco uniform, whimpered, and backed away.

Everyone had heard about Gemini.

The images of her facing down an entire fleet of invaders was played for weeks years ago, and not one villain had not drooled over the idea of having her power, or cringed at the thought of facing it. Even Drakken had been still trying to take her out up until a few years ago when that alien giant had finally put the fear of Possible into him.

Which, from what he knew of that one, took some doing.

"I…. I…..just work here. Nothing personal," Hans said, still backing for the door.

"You idiot. She is still only a child. Get her," Dementor shouted.

"A child," Kim hissed, her glowing hands suddenly shimmering all the more brightly as white light flared around them. "Do you know how _sick_ I am of hearing that one," she said, and punched the nearest computer.

Her entire glowing hand went through the console, and even as she pulled her arm back, the entire console was suddenly degrading as it rusted, sparked, and all but fell apart before the helmeted villain's eyes.

"How…..?"

"Next," Kim asked, turning to him.

Dementor bellowed, "Nein! I am too smart to die," and bolted for his escape hatch.

Kim kept smashing things as she started toward him, and not one Hench showed up as she tore through the thin, steel panel to see Dementor's escape hatch was already empty.

"Darn it," she grumbled.

Heading back to the bridge of some kind of massive ship, she glanced around, and found what looked like a radio.

"Uh, hello? Anyone out there?"

"Kim," Wade's voice shouted almost at once. "Where are you?"

"Funny story. I don't know. I've been….kept in the dark, and…."

"Never mind. I'm tracking your signal now, and…. Who was it? Who grabbed you?"

"A couple of idiots. I think Dementor killed them," she admitted. "At least, that's what it sounded like."

"Dementor? He was behind this?"

"He seemed to think he could take my powers. I didn't give him a chance."

"Are you….okay? I mean, did you have to…..strain….?"

"Wade, I'm fine. Annoyed mostly, and….."

The deck under her feet suddenly trembled.

"Uh, oh."

"Kim?"

"I think something's coming. Looks like that nut had a backup plan."

"What is it? Kim….."

The vibrations grew louder, and then a roar filled the air, all but deafening her. She just had time to jump back, before something big came through the wall, smashed into the communications console, and kept going.

**KP**

"Hello, Jack," Shego smiled blandly as she walked into his office after his secretary opened the seal panel.

Behind her, Warmonga dropped the two burly Henches she was holding in one hand, and glared at him.

"Is this the treacherous kormulak we must skin?"

"Don't know what that is, big, green, and angry," Shego drawled, walking over to stand in front of Jack. "But he's all yours if he doesn't answer one question."

"What," Jack almost whimpered, his eyes locked on the big woman stomping toward him with a long, glowing stick that looked very capable of spitting him with ease. "What do you want?"

"Where is my Kimmie," Shego hissed, her bland tone barely masking her anger.

Shego held out a picture she had on her Kimmunicator.

"I don't know..."

"Start with him. Who is this guy?"

"Oh, no," Jack groaned anew.

"Who?"

"A poser. I hooked him up with Dementor."

"Him again," Shego growled. "Where is he? Exactly."

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in months. He said he had some new plan to carry out, and…."

Shego's eyes glittered as her hands began to glow ominously.

"Where, Jack? Or your life expectancy is about to shrink alarmingly," she said, smashing the corner from his desk.

His solid oak antique desk.

"I don't know. I do know….. He was using one of the old jet blimps. You could track that. Honest," Jack told her, holding up both hands.

"How?"

"I….. I have backup trackers on all my gear. In case, you know….?"

"Where is he?"

"Just….give me one second…..and….."

He quickly turned to his computer, brought up several files, and began tapping madly. He finally stopped, and turned the monitor her way.

"He's hovering over Middleton. He's using a 'cloud-cloak.' But he's right over Middleton."

Shego stared.

She couldn't believe she had forgotten that one. It had to be one of the oldest of the old tricks. Jeez.

"You'd better hope she's not hurt, Jack. Or we'll be back. And next time, we won't be nice. "Let's go, Monga. The idiot gets to live this time."

Jack swallowed hard as that big woman fixed red eyes on her, and suggested his reprieve wouldn't be long.

"I think I'm going to retire," he whimpered, and slumped back in his chair.

**KP**

Kim ducked the big, humanoid bull covered in some kind of steel armor.

Armor that crackled with some kind of energetic charge.

Anything that brushed it was somehow vaporized. Or simply burst into flame. That made getting close an issue.

So she kept ducking the thing, and half the ship she was running through was now in flames, or suffering massive damage by then as the thing barreled after her like a runaway engine of destruction. Whatever it was, she knew she was running out of places to hide.

Still, she didn't want to hurt him.

Him, because she could see human eyes in that bestial, armored visage, and she guessed this was another victim of Dementor's twisted science.

She grumbled at the thought of him getting away, again, and swore one of these days she was going to put him down for good.

Somehow.

Maybe she could break his legs. Leave him like they had found Warmonga.

She yelped, and ran out of the chamber as the big man-bull burst through the far wall.

No good, she was thinking even as she ran. Knowing Dementor, that freak would just build his own legs. Or worse. Honestly, he was such a pain. Sometimes, he was worse than Drakken. That nut had his moments, but most of his antics were bad comedy at the best. Dementor could, and did so some serious damage every single time he showed.

Case in point. At least two dead bad guys who had just been double-crossed big-time.

Likely because he was just too cheap to pay them.

Running down the corridor, she saw a door at the end, and rushed to it, jerking it wide.

And stared out into a cloudy haze as she heard anew the droning engines of the faltering ship.

"Oh, man," she groaned, hearing that bellow, and seeing the big man-bull charging right at her.

Without much choice, she jumped into the air beyond the…blimp?

Falling, she dove away from the blimp, unable to find anything to grab anyway. Not that she wanted to try, with the thing self-destructing over her head even as she heard the big man-bull bellowing in rage and fear as it followed her down.

The moment they were clear of the clouds, Kim realized they were over the heart of downtown Middleton.

And at the start of a very long fall.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," she told whatever was inside her, and she felt her body starting to shiver in a very familiar fashion.

Even as she heard a horn, and two voices shouting at her.

She turned in midair, and saw the dark green sport coupe angling down toward her even as the blimp exploded overhead in earnest now, and then Shego was pulling up just beneath her, and letting her land in the narrow back seat with very little force.

"Thanks," Kim grinned as she bounced to her knees, and looked over the seats at Shego. "Almost started to think I was in trouble there."

Shego grit her teeth, and then yelped as she banked hard, just missing the glowing monster that fell past them.

"Go after him! We can't let him hit the town," she shouted, her eyes suddenly blazing with white as she saw something suddenly materialize in her mind.

"What now," Shego complained, and nosedived the car at the town.

"He's wearing an anti-matter shield. That nut Dementor turned it loose before he bailed on me."

"So, it was him," Shego grumbled. "But if he's wearing anti-matter," Shego complained. "How do we catch him? For that matter, why isn't he…..blowing up?"

"I don't know. We'll ask Dementor before I have Monga pull off his arms and legs."

"Whoa," Shego yipped, eyeing Kim's face, and thinking that she was being serious just then.

"He's going to hit….."

"No," Kim pointed, and a flash of blinding, radiant light hit the form that froze in mid-air, and suddenly became a much smaller, naked man.

Hovering over the town.

He slowly descended to where he fell onto a yawning, and then rolled down in front of a strip mall. The police were on him in the same instant.

Even as Shego tracked the man, Kim was pointing up now, and the flaming debris of the falling blimp turned to ash, and simply blew away in the breeze.

"Kim," Shego rasped, looking back at her as she sagged back in the seat now.

"I'm fine. Kind of hungry. I don't really feel…..wiped out like usual, though. Just…..a little tired. And hungry."

"I'll call everyone, and then head for the drive-thru. How about that," Shego asked as she headed on down to the street.

"Sure. Then we really need to stop Dementor."

"You…..weren't serious…..?"

"Maybe," Kim murmured, still sitting back in the seat now. "I thought about his legs. Only I think he'd just build more. So if we took off his arms, _and_ legs….."

"Let's leave that for a last resort," Shego told her, even if she did feel like doing worse to that freak just then.

When she had flown at top speed back toward Middleton, the last thing she expected to see was the small redhead plummeting to the ground from a burning blimp.

Without even a parachute.

"Warmonga would happily rid you of this pest," the warrior assured Kim.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kim said softly, but again, Shego had the unnerving feeling that Kim was taking that possibility very seriously.

"So, what was he after?"

"The usual. He thought he could pull out my powers, and use them to take over the world."

Shego groaned.

"So, he's been listening to _Drew_?"

Kim actually giggled now.

"Somebody. It's amazing how much alike some of these guys are at times. Maybe…."

"Kim, deep breath," Shego told her, noticing her eyes were still glowing as she glanced back at Kim to study her in the rear view mirror. "Okay? Deep breath. I'll get you some food. Any preferences?"

"Just…..food," she said.

Shego nodded, and the tires hit the pavement near an officer Shego knew, and he simply nodded at her, and waved her on as the crowds gathered to watch the naked man wrapped in a blanket, and carried off by other officers.

**KP**

"The situation resolved itself."

"No, Agent Du, it did not."

"Dr. Director," he frowned. "Possible is home safe, and Dementor might have gotten away, but…."

"We found two dead men. Along with two dead agents. The security guard at the school. Who knows how many went with that blimp that Kimberly apparently…..willed out of existence. And by her own admission, she deactivated some kind of _anti-matter cloak_ simply by thinking about it."

"Doesn't that resolve…..?"

"She's waking up too soon. She's barely seven, Agent Du, and she just took out one of the most dangerous felons in the world without breaking a sweat. Alone."

Will nodded.

"I can see where that might be…..troubling….."

"You don't get it. You're not thinking ahead. Kimberly herself admitted she may well be the alien conqueror that Lorwardians have been prophesying for generations. From what I managed to get out of Warmonga, this Great Blue is supposed to be a figure of unrivaled, and unstoppable power. He, or she, will crush the galaxy under their heel without breaking a sweat. What if we just saw the first step, Will? What if Kimberly decides the way to stop the usual threats is to simply…..take over? How could we stop her? Earth might be just the first planet to fall. Unless we can find a way to neutralize her."

Will frowned.

"I'll admit that is a…..disturbing thought. Still, whatever our past issues, even I have to admit that the woman has always been on the side of the angels. I don't see her changing that now. She even saved an enemy, when she could have let him…"

"She was saving the town. If that creature had hit the town cloaked in anti-matter, it would have destroyed a very large section of the _continent_."

Will did frown now.

"Then that should confirm she is still working to save…..?"

"Or maybe, she just wants her first piece of her galactic empire left in one piece," Betty suggested.

"Granted. Either way, what do we do? What can we do?"

"We try to keep her contained until Dr. Bortel can finish his newest invention."

"What….?"

"Need to know. As of now, you're in direct charge of Kimberly's observation teams. Do not let anyone near her. And above all, keep her in that classroom."

Will nodded, but even he had to wonder if they weren't making a serious mistake.

Again.

_To Be Continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't any of Disney's characters named herein, and am using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only.._

**Kim Possible: Child's Play**

**LJ58 **

**5**

"Impossible," someone was saying as the three experts eyed the scores on the monitor.

"There is no way humanly possible….."

"Anything is possible," Kim smirked at the three 'experts' brought in to test her. "For a Possible," she preened.

"You know, that still sounds annoying," Shego leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Do you have to keep saying…..?"

"How do we know the minder did not somehow…..?"

"Lady," Shego cut her off. "Even I don't know half that crap," she waved at the science scores showing on the advanced placement tests that Kim, under intense scrutiny, and managed to finish inside of thirty minutes.

That, in spite of there being over a thousand complex questions and equations on that screen.

"Much as I don't understand it," the first scientist told the scowling Theodora Brazinski who stood near the desk. "Miss Possible is as far beyond us, as she is….. Well, elementary school," the man told the surly administrator who was eyeing them all bleakly.

"Duh, comes to mind," Shego sniggered.

Kim didn't chide her.

She was looking pretty smug herself.

"I'm still not sure I can just sign off…"

"Kimmie," Shego hissed, noticing her small hands starting to glimmer again.

The woman eyed those small hands, seeing them glow, and stepped away from her.

"Give me one rational explanation for keeping me here," Kim demanded of her. "I mean, _besides_ the fact Global Justice ordered you to try," she added as her eyes narrowed on the woman now.

Theodora Brazinski gasped.

"How did you know….?"

"I didn't," Kim said as Shego scowled now. "I guessed. Somehow, it just suddenly made sense. Because nothing else about you did."

"This was that harpy again," Shego scowled. "Okay, that's it," she said, her hands rising wreathed in green flame. "Who do I _convince_ first?"

"Her academic standing is confirmed," the female psychiatrist exclaimed, and literally ran out of the room. "Do what you want," she shouted over her shoulder.

"I believe Dr. Anders is correct," the first scientist said ruefully. "Frankly, based on all her testing, and interviews, we don't have any reason to hold her here. I would have to say, you remain a more than qualified college graduate, Miss Possible," he told her. "Congratulations."

"Finally," Kim huffed.

"Now, are you going to relax, or find a job?"

Kim blinked as the two men walked out, leaving only the anxious woman in the room with them.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I've just been going nuts over this silly school sitch. Then Dementor had to go, and stir things up. What do you think?"

"I think we should go on a very long, very secluded vacation. But that's me," the green-skinned woman smirked.

"Actually, that sounds nice. I'd love to just get away from…..everything just now. Even mom is starting to make me crazy lately. Especially after that abduction sitch."

"Well, let's go pack," Shego said, then eyed Theodora. _"You_ don't have anything else to add, do you, pencil-pusher?"

The woman shook her head.

"Didn't think so."

"Tell Dr. Director I just want time to grow up again. So leave me alone, and we're golden. Got it," Kim told her.

The woman nodded.

"Great. Then everything is fine. Let's go, Shegee."

"Do you have to keep calling me that," the woman complained as they left the classroom.

Kim only giggled.

**KP**

Professor Dementor sat deep in the mountain lair where he was hiding.

Only four Henches even knew where he was just then.

Word was, Jack Hench himself wanted a word.

He could imagine why.

Over three million in leased equipment gone. Then, too, he had _borrowed_ that anti-matter generator from his research labs without bothering to ask. Five Henches lost in the chaos of the little girl that actually ran him off as easily as she ever had before. Easier, truth be told. It was galling. Beyond galling.

Still, Jack Hench aside, rumor was that the redheaded nuisance was still looking for him herself.

He did not consider that good news.

Especially when he knew those green women shadowed her every step now.

His second team had not even been able to get anywhere near the annoying former teen without GJ, or those super-powered women tearing them apart.

He had called Drakken, just in case, and the sniveling pretender had actually laughed at him.

Laughed.

At Professor Dementor.

Well, he'd show them all. His mole in Global Justice had finally uncovered something interesting. Once he got his hands on it, he would solve his women troubles for good. If he could manage it before someone stole his idea again, he fumed. If so, he would soon have Possible, and the world, in his hands.

Just before he repaid Hench, and Drakken, and all those that dared laugh at him.

**KP**

"I'm not really sure this is a very good idea," James said as he watched Warmonga loading bags into the semi-tractor-sized ship that was part shuttle, and part all-terrain vehicle. One that had all the upgrades that Wade, and the boys, could fit into that super-sized, reinforced frame. Only a handful of people knew that the vehicle could even fly into space.

Unlike the Roth, though, this vehicle could keep going if necessary.

"Dad, I just need to get away. It's not like I'm really a little girl. Besides, I do have Shego, and Monga with me. Everything will be fine. And it's only for a little while."

James sighed, and eyed her.

"I barely got used to you growing up the first time," he complained. "Now, you're not even half grown, and you're already running off again."

"Just for a while, James," Shego walked over to smile at him. "I think all of us need some downtime after Professor Dementor proved that some of the old boys' network on either side haven't quite given up on our Kimmie."

"There is that," James sighed.

"Don't worry, dad. This time, I won't be off guard if anyone does pop up."

"And she'll have us with her, too. Instead of watching from a distance," Shego added.

"Just take care of her, Shego," Ann finally said quietly, just staring at them as they loaded the oversized vehicle.

"Count on it," Shego nodded.

"Yes, honored mother," Warmonga pounded her chest, as usual. "This time, none will dare come too close with the both of us watching our Princess every moment, of every day!"

Kim almost groaned at that.

"And we shall finally have time to ensure Princess Kimberly gets to enjoy her first hunt! Do you have farzokkles here," Warmonga paused to ask Kim. "They would make an ideal first hunt," she enthused.

Shego did groan.

"Why didn't you watch the animal planet, instead of those silly talk shows," Shego complained.

Warmonga glared.

"Warmonga was studying human interaction. You said Kimberly desired Warmonga learn of such matters. Did Warmonga do something wrong?"

Kim realized she had turned back to her to ask that one, and she did groan now.

"Monga, there is…..a great deal for a newcomer to learn of this world. Shego knows that. She is just…..taunting you over not knowing everything yet."

"Ah. Taunts Warmonga knows. Warmonga shall ensure she learns faster. Then Warmonga shall taunt _her_," she smirked at Shego.

"You had better hope she does know what taunting is," Ann told Shego.

The green-skinned woman just sniffed, and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Ann. We'll both keep our eyes on her this time. No moronic pencil-pushers are going to be getting in the way this time. And speaking of the moronic, if the harpy comes calling, suggest you don't know where we went."

"We don't know you're going," she frowned.

"See? It's working already," Shego beamed, and climbed behind the wheel as she grinned at Warmonga, who had started to get in first.

"Warmonga wished to drive this conveyance," she actually complained as she glared at Shego.

"Next time, beanstalk. You don't know where you're going yet."

"Girls, behave, or I'll drive," Kim declared.

Warmonga quickly climbed into the front passenger seat, and left Kim the rear seat near the door into the back of the large living space in the converted truck.

Shego grinned, and just slammed her door after Kim climbed in, and told her, "I doubt even you could drive just yet, Princess."

"I still have my license," she sputtered as she settled into the seat as Shego started the engines.

"But you can't reach the pedals," Shego teased.

Kim's expression was telling.

"Here we go," she said, and put the vehicle into gear.

**KP**

"Code Yellow. Code Yellow," the man barked into his radio as he saw the big transport that so rarely move just vanish.

"What is it," Agent Du came back almost at once.

"Target in motion. I repeat, target in motion."

"Follow them," he snapped impatiently.

"No can do, Control. Target vanished. Literally vanished. Wherever they're going, we can't follow. I can't even get IFR on them. They literally vanished, and I can't find any trace of them."

"Understood. I'll notify Dr. Director. Stay in place, and observe the residence for now."

"Understood," the agent said, and looked over at his partner uneasily.

They weren't even trying to doze, and had been staying alert despite the innocuous assignment. They all knew two of their best had already died watching the Possible girl, and they didn't want to be next.

Which was why not many were stepping forward when Agent Du first started putting together a new team to stay on the observation post.

**KP**

"The Possibles have upgraded again," Will Du told her as he walked into Dr. Director's office just twenty minutes later.

"What now?"

"That…..truck they were working on just went off grid. It vanished like a ghost after Possible, and her minders climbed into it. We couldn't find her despite the fact we used everything."

"What about….?"

_"Everything._ That's why I delayed informing you, ma'am. I was in Cen-Comm, and nothing we have just now could pick up, or find that vehicle. Wherever they intended to….vacation, they managed to keep us out of the loop."

Dr. Director leaned back in her chair, and frowned.

"Interview the Possibles themselves. Immediately."

"I thought you didn't want direct contact?"

"For something this important, we have no choice. Talk to them. Explain our….fears. Try to sound them out. Meanwhile, try to find out anything that might help us. Dr. Bortel is almost ready, and I don't want to lose our opportunity to finally neutralize what may be the greatest threat to our entire planet since the Lorwardians first showed."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll talk to them myself."

Betty nodded, and dismissed him with a wave.

"It's a shame we couldn't have used that ray on Kimberly again," she grumbled to herself, but at the time, and the last she checked, Wade refused to turn it over. He kept making noises about her fluid DNA reacting poorly to external stimuli. Which made no sense.

All her best assured her that physically, the girl had to be stable by now. It had been years since her mishap. Surely, time enough that her genetic structure had more than settled for them to be able to fully restore her.

Only Wade, and Kimberly herself, argued against it.

And, of course, the ray itself had vanished by now.

Which left Betty with a lot of untenable loose ends.

One that those children couldn't comprehend, or appreciate was the idea that Kimberly herself might be growing up to be the greatest threat their planet had ever faced. The idea that she was some kind of galactic conqueror in some alien prophecy did not set with her. It made her superiors absolutely furious that she was still running lose, with no constraints.

If Bortel had succeeded, as he claimed, this time they might finally be able to not only neutralize the danger Kimberly now represented, but finally bring a lasting order to their own world that no villain, rogue, or invader could possibly match.

Or that was her own hope.

Still, Bortel had slipped up before. Which was just as well. Much of his earlier work proved to be slipshod, and far from perfect.

Which was why he was now isolated in a private, Global Justice research center, surrounded by her own people going over every thing he did with a proverbial fine-toothed comb. This time, Dr. Director promised herself, nothing would go wrong. This time, they would succeed, and the world would finally be safe.

Even from inadvertent threats.

Even, she thought grimly, from Kim Possible.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't any of Disney's characters named herein, and am using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only.._

**Kim Possible: Child's Play**

**LJ58 **

**6**

Kim was dreaming.

She had not dreamed purposely in a while.

No visions. No real warnings, or omens.

Just nice, ordinary chaos whirling through her reordering thoughts in her mind as she unwound from her day.

Until tonight.

She knew the difference the moment she stepped into REM.

And she did just that.

Stepped into it, like she had just opened a door, and walked into the subconscious where her subdued potentialities, as she now dubbed them waited.

She was a huge, barren battlefield. Scattered with wreckage, smoldering debris, and broken, mangled bodies everywhere.

"Oh, no," she moaned, remembering this one as one of the first scenes she had seen back when she first 'woke up.'

She knew what she would see.

Even as she glanced to one side, she saw the nine foot warrior shouting defiantly at the hopelessly outmatched humans trying to bring her down. She swung her glowing spear with savage abandon, and all around her, people died.

She swallowed hard, looking around. Trying to find the pattern. The clue. What led to this? She had seen glimpses before, and thought it was tied to Warmonga. Something told her she was wrong, now. Something else was happening. Something…..

She turned, and heard mad screams, and saw bursts of glowing energy that lit the smoky battlefield, and looked in another direction. A direction she had not seen the first time. As if, that direction had not existed until now.

She turned, walking over the rise, and saw the smoldering remains of Middleton. Little more than rubble.

And more bodies.

Bodies everywhere.

And standing atop them, a lithe, redheaded figure in a familiar silvery-white battle-suit.

Kim stared at her adult self, literally glowing with unnatural power, eyes replaced by seething orbs of cracking energy, and hurtling that power at the world around her.

"_Die_," that other Kim screamed. Again, and again, just that single word. Nothing could touch her, and all around her, she launched blows, and energy that devastated the very last survivors of a doomed planet. As if she had genuinely gone mad, and knew only that single command to express herself.

Kim recoiled, feeling herself sucked toward that incarnation, and knowing, just knowing, that if they joined, it would be the end. And Earth would die.

She was inches from shrieking redhead before her when her adult self turned, setting her glowing eyes on her, and she stared with an almost preternatural hatred of everything as she hissed, "_You! You know why_!"

Then Kim sat up in her bed screaming.

Shego was there in an instant, the heavier steps of Warmonga right behind her as Shego switched the light on, and rushed to Kim's side, hugging her. Holding her.

"It's okay," Shego held her in spite of the room's furniture and decorations spinning madly all around her. "It's okay. Calm down. Calm down, Kimmie. I'm here. I'm here."

Kim shuddered, and stared into Shego's eyes as everything crashed to the floor around them.

"Sh-Sh-Shego….."

"What is it?"

"It's…..happening again," Kim shuddered as Warmonga frowned at her from the door.

"What is it? What did you see?"

"You…. You….."

"Kimmie?"

"You're going to _die_," she said. "And I'm going to _destroy_ the world," she blurted, and began to bawl as she clung to the green-skinned woman as she saw nothing but that end, and no way to avoid it. Because she still didn't see what led to it.

Shego just clung to the little girl, and stroked her back.

"We'll figure it out," she told her. "Remember, anything is possible….."

Kim clung to her all the more, still shuddering at that image of herself, and the certain knowledge that Shego was going to die. And even she wouldn't be able to stop it.

**KP**

"Your move," Wade said blandly as Will Du sat before him staring over a chessboard.

"I know," the young agent huffed, and started at the board.

Wade only smiled, giving away nothing as Will reached for his rook.

Will eyed him, trying to read him, but as ever, the growing teen gave nothing away.

"Well?"

"Well, what," Wade asked.

"You're not going to….babble anything?"

"Looking for tips? Surely by now, you have the basics?"

"I'll have you know I've beaten grand masters," Will complained, and moved his rook.

"Have you. Check," Wade told him, moving a pawn without scarcely looking at the board.

"How…..?"

Wade merely smiled.

"I hear you think you have a new way to _help_ Kim?"

"That's classified."

"Seriously? You think scooping up a loon like Cyrus Bortel, and hiding him in your research pit doesn't scream mind control? And I tell you one thing right now," he said as Will moved again.

"What," the agent huffed.

"Well, two things. One, checkmate," he said, sliding his knight into place. "Two, trying to use mind control on Kim in her current state would be an extraordinarily _stupid_ idea."

"You know, there are those that don't agree….."

"You've seen fire hoses."

"What?"

Wade nodded.

"Fire hoses."

"How does that apply to Possible," Will sputtered now, still eyeing the board as he tried to understand his latest defeat that took the younger genius all of four minutes to accomplish.

"I'm simplifying the matter so that even you'll understand, Agent Du. Fire hoses are pressurized."

"Of course," he huffed.

"You put an untested nozzle on one, and what could happen?"

Will frowned.

"It won't open," Wade sighed. "The pressure builds, and builds. Cartoon antics aside, you have to know what the results could be. Only rather than water, recall it's only Kim's _mind_ that holds back all that cosmic power inside her. You remove that control mechanism, and….. Well, anything could happen. Understand?"

"I can see the….implications of that. Why, however, do you insist she cannot yet be….matured."

"Same scenario. She's still incredibly unstable by virtue of those swirling energies. Look at Shego. She grew normally, and had time to learn, and practice her control. So, now, while she _could_ melt the skin from your bones with a touch if she wanted, she doesn't."

"What does Shego have to do…..?"

"Suppose, however, you have someone take a younger Shego, and force her to grow up abruptly. No years of experience, or practice? No control. No honing of her abilities? Only she does have _all_ that power? _All_ that energy? What then?"

Will frowned.

"You know what….we are thinking?"

"It's not hard. You are two-dimensional in your ploys at the best. Even Dr. Director's own thinking can be….predictable. And, Will, it's a bad idea. Very bad."

"Our experts….."

"Are idiots."

Will frowned at that.

"While you are intelligent….."

"They have stopped learning, Agent Du," Wade told him. "Tell me anything new those old men have tried in…..twenty years? They're still operating on _antiquated_ principles, and refuse to accept that the universe is far more than even their static worldview allows. If you follow them, they'll create nothing but trouble. For all of us."

Will scowled.

"You seem rather sure of yourself….."

"Kim's having visions again," Wade finally told him.

Will said nothing for a moment.

"It fits, Agent Du. It wasn't hard to guess what prompted them. You go after her now, and people will die. Maybe…..everyone dies."

"You're being a little melodramatic," Will huffed now, rising from the chess table.

Wade simply sat there.

"I've said what I have to say. I'll tell you now, I've already called Ron back in. Stop this, or we will."

"Why me? Why didn't you tell Dr. Director….."

"She's stopped listening to me. She's obsessed with doing things her way, based on the fearmongering of those in power. They didn't listen last time, and look what almost happened when Warhok showed up. This _time…..everyone_ loses, Du. Trust me on that one. You can't control Kim. No one can. Except Kim."

"Then why shouldn't we…..?"

"No one but Kim, _and_ Shego."

Will said nothing to that.

"I'll…..relay your concerns."

"You do that. Just remember, if there is anyone left in the end, it'll be you they remember. And not in a good way."

The holographic Wade vanished as soon as he finished speaking.

Will scowled, but there wasn't much you could do when the young man himself had vanished not long after he turned fifteen. Dr. Director had forewarned him she was plotting to draft him, and he took that claim to heart, and simply ghosted.

If Wade didn't want you know where he was now, you didn't find him.

But he was still in touch, with everyone. Anyone. And you couldn't block him. Especially since he perfected his control over the Lorwardian tech now incorporated into his own. Something even GJ had yet to manage. A few madmen had stolen some of it from certain research centers, and extrapolated some very dangerous creations, but still, no one except Wade could make actual Lorwardian tech work as yet.

Yet another reason Dr. Director was determined to find, and conscript him.

To no avail as yet.

Still, he had better let her know what Wade was claiming now. If only to let her know the young man had once again somehow anticipated their latest plans.

**KP**

"I used to think she was a good guy," Kim sighed, still moping around of late. Especially after Wade had confirmed his suspicions, and warned them GJ might be planning mind control to force her to not only grow up, but follow their dictates.

The knowledge Brazinski had been planted to somehow control her long enough for them to grab her had not helped.

Kim was fast losing all trust in those around her.

"Cheer up, Kimmie," Shego tried to make her smile. "She doesn't know where to find you just now, and your ninja friends will be here soon to help guard you, too."

"Yes, and Warmonga remains ever vigilant," the bigger green woman added somberly, back to carrying her spear since Wade had warned them of Global Justice's apparent ploy in the works.

"Not going to tell me 'I told you so,'" Kim asked Shego as she stared at the jungle beyond the porch of the private villa deep in the South American jungles of Brazil.

With their vehicle, they could hop over to the beaches when they wanted, or go into any town in the region. Only just now, no one knew where they were, and that was the way Shego favored it. Well, except for the Nerd, and she could live with that since the kid had finally smartened up, and cut GJ out of the loop.

"I wouldn't do that," Shego smiled. "I kind of figured it was granted," she added as she sat beside her. "I did hear Ronald was on his way. Him, and a few ninja were on their way to help guard our butts for a while. Just in case."

Kim sighed at that.

"I just wish I knew what….started that…..craziness. It scares me, Shego. It really scares me."

"Perhaps, Kimberly, Warmon…." Warmonga surprised her by cutting off her own appellation, and started being informal. "_I_ can show you a way."

"Monga," Kim looked up at her where she stood, looking grim.

She nodded.

"I…. know….our ways are different. Still, among my people, the Great Blue is a prophecy that has been held up in hope for generations beyond counting. Your vision, though, is not the great conqueror who promises to _unite_ the galaxy under a glorious banner. Even I can see this. Something…..wounds your spirit."

"Yeah," Kim nodded. "Big time," she sighed.

"Well, I'm not going down that easy, so don't worry about me," Shego said bluntly. "You just take care of yourself, Princess. So," she said, turning to Warmonga. "If you can help…."

"Do not fear, sister," she called Shego now, nodding to her. "I do not seek to supplant you. But among my people, there is a way to face the demons that haunt a warrior's spirit. If you, Princess Kimberly, will trust this shamed warrior, Warmon… _I_ will show you the way to quest for your own answers."

"I would appreciate that," Kim finally nodded.

She nodded.

"First, we must bathe. Purification is the first step of any ritual."

"That makes sense," she said, and followed the warrior woman into the house to shower.

**KP**

"Any sign of them," the grim leader asked the men around the crowded room.

"No sign. They seem to have just vanished from the face of the Earth. Again," the man closest to the command chair said uneasily.

Their leader turned, and eyed him.

"What was my first command?"

"To….keep an eye on them," the man whimpered.

"So I did," the one-eyed leader said, and pressed a button.

The man vanished down a vacuum tube that opened abruptly beneath them.

Just before it slammed closed, the others on the deck could hear the rush of wind beneath them, and the screams of the falling man.

"Now," the man asked, metallic fingers tapping on the arm of the chair he occupied. "Any other reports?"

No one spoke up.

"Well," he demanded.

"No, sir. Nothing to report at this time."

"Nothing," the bearded madman growled, looking around with that single, good eye as his left was covered by a dark patch.

"We have detected movement from Stoppable, sir," a man quickly added. "He was headed due south before he vanished."

"South," the man smiled coldly. "From where?"

Ah, Tokyo, sir," he was told.

"Due south," the man demanded.

"More…..southeast, than not, sir," the man almost whimpered.

The madman in a red uniform smiled coldly.

"Set course, and track his trajectory. Somewhere along that path, our quarry waits. As does my destiny. Well? What are you waiting on, dolts," the man demanded. "Obey me! I have a rival to crush," he added in a low murmur that sounded more growl, than not. "And a precious pet to reclaim," he added in a soft murmur.

_To Be Continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't any of Disney's characters named herein, and am using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only.._

**Kim Possible: Child's Play**

**LJ58 **

**7**

Kim sat cross-legged, and completely naked, in the middle of the jungle as she focused on her breathing.

Across from her, also naked, Warmonga sat in like posture, a dead leopard laying nearby after it tried to leap on the warrior woman, and got its neck snapped for its efforts. Warmonga looked directly at Kim, her voice lower than usual, her own breathing carefully measured as she continued her instruction.

"I think, Great One, that part of the problem is that you have been _denying_ your own, true self."

"Denying," Kim frowned.

"Relax. Calm. Breathe. Remember control is yours. On Lorwardia, a warrior learns from birth to accept their own skills, and abilities. To revel in them. But, also to control them so you may use them as skillfully as any other tool. If you deny this power, you cannot know it. Or truly control it."

"That…..makes sense."

"It is part of the Warrior's Way. You must look within. Find your true heart. Your true spirit. When you know yourself, Kimberly of Earth, you will know your Way. Now, breathe deep. Think of nothing but the _spirit_ you seek. And do not flinch when you find it. You must embrace it. Make it your own. Or it, will crush you under its heel. That, I think you have foreseen, lies the way of madness."

Kim closed her eyes, thinking only, "Here goes nothing."

The shook her head, and corrected her own thoughts.

No, she told herself. Here goes everything.

And let her conscious mind fly away, seeking the once frightening realms where everything and nothing had risen up to torment her since her mind first woke up to genuine possibilities.

Not far away, hidden high in a tree, a green-skinned woman watched the pair from her vantage point, determined that no one was going to get anywhere near her Kimmie. Not this time.

**KP**

"It's faint. A ghost track, but we had something from Stoppable's known frequency as he departed Japan," an agent told Dr. Director as she sat in the command center, sifting dozens of reports as she led the reinvigorated hunt for Kim Possible in spite of Agent Du's report on Wade's latest claims.

That the hacker was still getting inside encrypted channels so easily disturbed her, but that was an issue for another time just now.

Cyrus Bortel had finally finished a neuro-link that would give complete control over a mind without turning them into soulless robots, or an out of control maniacs, as his earlier work had done. This time, Kim would listen to her, and do as she was told.

For her own good.

She understood Wade was Kimberly's friend, and trying to protect her. Trying to let her find her own way.

The world didn't have time for that always inestimable young girl to grow up all over again, though. Dr. Director didn't have time. She had to move, and move now. Because Possible was only one of the many threats still hanging over the world. WEE was still out there, still functioning, in spite of the fact her brother had been reduced to a child, and was still growing up all over again, completely clueless to his own true past.

Which suited her quite nicely.

Her mother even ignored her for a change, focusing all her maternal instincts on that growing boy, rather than her. She couldn't complain. Her mother could be more than a nuisance at times.

Still, WEE was something else she had to consider as she tried to find out, so far in vain, who was still leading that troubling agency her brother had put together just to try to thwart her at her own game. As if good and evil were just a board game for his twisted mind to compete with her over. He had never understood she didn't see her job as a game.

It was her calling.

And no one, not even former allies, would ever stop her from doing as she felt best for the world. No one.

"Triangulate all known possible destinations, and keep us fixed on his signal. If….. When he shows, I want five…._nine_ of our best strike teams ready, and in position to move. This time, Kimberly isn't getting away."

"But, ma'am," someone asked. "What if…..we face resistance?"

"This is an Omega Black operation. Anyone that gets in the way is expendable. But we take Possible alive at all costs."

The man grimaced, but nodded.

"Transmitting your orders now," he said quietly. "We have….nineteen potential tracks. No, my mistake, twenty. Logging them on-screen now," he said as a map of the world lit up.

Betty stared.

Seven of the twenty tracks all crossed, or entered South America.

"Focus on the lower continent. Cross reference with all known operations for Henchco, or its subsidiaries in that region," Betty ordered on a hunch. "Then cross that with any past activity from _Shego's_ files."

"Checking now, ma'am."

Betty drummed her fingers, and eyed the screen.

"We have three confirmed possible sites, ma'am. No….pun intended," the agent grimaced at her glare. "A mountain retreat in Peru. An exclusive resort in Rio de Janeiro. And a private estate in southern Brazil, just on the border between Brazil and Uruguay."

"Divide the teams. No less than three teams to each site will intercept, and observe. No one, and I stress no one moves until we confirm Kimberly's presence."

"Transmitting new orders now, ma'am," the agent said as more than a few looked grim.

Among them, Will Du, who said nothing as he watched, and listened to everything.

**KP**

"We are being followed," Yori told Ron as the small mini-jet they occupied just then took off from Tokyo, International.

"I know. Go stealth, and call Wade. Let him know we're on our way, but that someone is still hunting KP."

"Hai, Stoppable-San," she said as she sat behind the controls, throwing a switch just before she dove almost to sea level, and skimmed the waves even as their cloak shrouded them, and they effectively vanished from any tracking devices the world could throw at them.

"How long till we rendezvous," he asked her as Yori continued to fly low, and fast across the currently smooth ocean.

"At our current speed, fourteen hours," she told him.

"All right. I'm going to try to meditate," he told her.

"Hai, Stoppable-San," she smiled back at him, but remained focused on the controls.

"You know, after the past year," he said, "You can call me Ron," he sighed.

"Not while we are working, Stoppable-San," she said slightly teasingly, but still all business.

"Okay. Right. I gotcha. I think," he added in a mutter, and closed his eyes to continue with lessons the Sensei had been trying to hammer home for years now as Ron learned only in turn to help guide the Han.

Something which Master-Sensei had reminded him he had been slipping up on of late.

Sensei, he well knew, had a way of chewing you out that seemed all soft, and understanding, while still leaving you feeling like Barkin had just stomped all over you.

He couldn't complain. The master had a point. Still, when Wade called, and shared Kim's latest upset, he had to go. It sounded too big to ignore.

Even Sensei agreed with him when he told him. Which surprised him.

Or, maybe not.

Sensei still had a way of knowing things long before you ever got close.

Ron hoped that he could figure that one out before long. It could obviously come in handy.

Even as he was emptying his thoughts, letting his breath level out, he frowned, and swore.

His eyes opened abruptly, and he reached for the back of Yori's seat.

"Take us up, and turn due East. Now. And, drop the cloak. Let everyone see us."

"But, Ron-San," she called him in her confusion. "Won't that let the wrong eyes see us….."

"Exactly," he said, his brown eyes completely blue just then as he stared past the visible at something only he could see. "Keep going due East. We're taking a side trip. And get me Wade."

**KP**

Kim opened her eyes, and found herself sitting on a battlefield.

No bodies.

No explosions.

No screams.

Just a barren, empty battlefield. One that seemed to stretch out in all directions, seemingly forever.

She rose to her feet, still naked even here, and looked around.

"_You_," a voice growled low, and ominous.

She turned slowly, gasping, and feeling a surge of panic at the wild-eyed thing she would become.

Kim stared, heart racing, and her eyes rounding as she felt the scream rising in her.

"_Control. Calm. Accept_," echoed through her mind.

Only they weren't her words.

Still, she understood.

"Me," she said in a quavering voice, forcing herself to face the demon doppelganger.

"You let her die," the other spat. "You _let_ her die!"

"How? Tell me how this happens," she shouted right back at her doppelganger. "Help me stop it!"

The Kim with blazing eyes laughed manically.

"Tell me," she almost screamed now.

"Make me," the taller, mature redhead snarled, and raised bloody fists.

Suddenly, the landscape was littered with bloody bodies. Some human. Some not. She realized Lorwardian bodies lay around her, too. And others that were not human, but not Lorwardian.

"You're going to kill…everyone?"

"Starting with you," her other side snarled, and lunged.

**KP**

"You may come down, sister," Warmonga said quietly as she slowly opened her eyes, but kept them fixed on Kim.

Shego leapt down easily enough, and padded up behind her. She grunted at the sight of the dead cat, and moved to sit where she faced Kim, and the warrior woman.

"What gave me away?"

"When one enters the Way, you become attuned to all around you. I could hear your heartbeat a talec away.

"Okay, I'm guessing that is far?"

"Ah…. A quarter mile, as you measure it."

"Whoa. Not bad."

"What is….not bad, is that you, and your battle mate have twice beaten Lorwardia's best, and yet show little effort doing so. Such deeds give this lowly woman hope."

Shego said nothing to that.

"Tell me something I don't get," she finally asked Warmonga.

"If I may," the woman said, her tone suggesting her attention was divided just then.

"You…. You're all about the Great Blue," and all that. "Why would you try to stop her from…..turning all bloodthirsty, and stuff, if that helped you get what you want?"

Warmonga continued to keep her eyes fixed on Kim.

"If you think so, you think wrongly, sister. The Great Blue will _unite_ the galaxy. All races shall be as one. It will be a glorious vision. We are a warrior race, and naturally we interpreted that vision as a conqueror."

"I see that."

"But even a warrior would recoil at this new vision. Dead planets honor no one. They certainly cannot serve anyone. What our princess has foreseen is not the death of your world. It is the death of _all_ worlds."

"Doy," Shego shuddered. "How? Why?"

"Even now, she seeks that knowledge. But we may be running out of time."

"What do you mean?"

"Enemies come. I can hear them already at our house."

Shego knew the villa was over a half mile away.

"Do you know…..?"

"They are enemies. They have come to kill. If they find our Princess before she resolves the contest for her spirit and Way, we _all_ lose," Warmonga told her.

"It's never easy with her," Shego said quietly as she stared at Kim.

"I must stay here. To guide her," Warmonga told her.

"And Stoppable isn't here yet."

"Go with Torgan, sister. We shall join you when we can."

"Yeah, whatever. Just keep her safe, because no poser is gonna slap some stupid mind control chip on my Princess so long as I'm breathing," Shego growled, and jumped to her feet, and glanced toward the villa.

Warmonga's eyes were closed as she added, "Nor I."

"Just keep her safe for me," Shego said, and ran back the way she had come.

**KP**

"Your plan was unsuccessful," Yori told him as Ron overheard the incoming message.

"No kidding, but it tells us that GJ still has serious issues with moles. But I thought WEE was out of business without it's leader," Ron fumed.

"Ron-San, our spies report that Global Justice agents are among those already at Kimberly-San's current location."

"Not good. Okay, get back on course, and get us there as fast as you can, Yori. And pray we're in time."

**KP**

"What do you mean WEE is already there," Betty shouted at the commander of the ground team in Brazil. "Shut them down. Any means necessary, but you will get me Kim Possible, and now," she yelled through the channel.

"This isn't going well," Will Du said, looking grim.

"Agent Du," Betty growled. "That has to be the understatement of the decade. Find our mole, our leak, and _plug_ it. I don't care how, but these leaks have to stop."

"You don't think Wade….?"

"Even he wouldn't tip off WEE. Find that mole, Du," Betty Director demanded. "And then make him tell you who is running that corrupt band, _now._ Move it."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, wondering if he had done the right thing in tipping off Wade that GJ was moving on Kim's likely location.

_To Be Continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't any of Disney's characters named herein, and am using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only.._

**Kim Possible: Child's Play**

**LJ58 **

**8**

Shego yelped, ducking as she ran into a literal no-man's land as dozens of GJ and WEE agents fought it out in her front yard.

The villa was already on fire, half burned to the ground, and she just knew Jack was going to blame her, and try hold back her deposit.

Still, WEE?

Who the heck was running those morons without Gemini in charge?

Not that she cared.

"There," a WEE agent in red pointed right at her as she stood gaping at the edge of the forest at the chaos before her. "It's Shego! She'll know where the brat is hiding! Make her talk," he bellowed.

Before a GJ agent blew his head off.

Literally, off.

She fired up her comet power, surrounding her body with its protective energies just in case, because both sides looked like they were playing for keeps here.

"_Nobody_ gets my Kimmie," she growled, and lunged at the nearest trespasser, not caring whose uniform they wore.

**KP**

Kim, naked, bloody, and bruised, panted as she regarded her older twin, and stared at the woman that glared at her.

Reason didn't work.

Check.

Brute force didn't work.

Double check.

Tricks sure didn't work. Not here.

So where did that leave her?

Them?

The other just stared at her, glowing as brightly as ever.

"You're going to let her die," her dark reflection hissed. "I knew you would. It's all you ever do. Every time. Again, and again, and again…"

"Then help me," Kim shrieked. "Help me stop them! Help me save her!"

"Why," the other sneered.

"Because….."

Kim stared, and suddenly, she understood.

She put her hands down, and just looked into those blazing, miserable eyes.

"Because, we love her. So help me save her."

"Why," the other hissed, but not so loudly this time. Much of the defiant tone softened.

"Because she's all that matters. The universe, the world. Destiny. None of it means anything without her. So help me save her."

The older her smiled wanly now, and knelt before her.

"That's all we want. All we've ever wanted. But you have to accept us. _All_ of us."

"How?"

"Stop denying yourselves," she was told as the other her had glittering tears flowing from those glowing eyes now. "Stop denying yourself."

Kim felt herself starting to cry as she suddenly 'saw' Shego's body, broken, mangled, and lifeless laying near a burning house, and felt the raw horror of it as she saw it played out again and again in far too many scenarios for her liking.

"No," she rasped.

"Time is almost up," the other said, her tone now a broken, hopeless whimper. "She's almost gone again."

"Not this time," Kim said quietly, and threw her arms around her other self.

**KP**

Shego recoiled from the blow that hammered her, and went tumbling even as she turned to see the big man that sucker-punched her from behind.

"Gemini," she sputtered, down on one knee, and feeling her head reeling just then as the smirking madman stood over her. "Weren't you a kid again?"

"Only my clone, witless simpleton. Do you think I'd risk my _true_ glorious self to an uncertain situation," he smirked.

"Yet, you're here now?"

"Am I? Perhaps I am," he said coldly, and raised his right hand. "But you won't be. So you don't get to see me finally take control of the ultimate weapon to finally shape this world to my liking! And this time, no one can stop me. Not my sister, not Kim Possible, and not you!"

"You'll never get my Kimmie," she hissed, her hands starting to blaze with emerald energies.

"You think you will stop me? Or she'll ever care for you? Foolish cow," Gemini called her as the fighting around them intensified. "Even on the unlikely chance you escape, by the time she grows up, you'll be an old _crone._ And she will be my pawn. My new control chip borrowed from my despicable sister will finally put me in the lead of the arm's race this time. This time, WEE becomes a true, global empire," he crowed, and fired missiles at her from his right hand.

Shego ducked, shot green fire to hold him back, and then charged him when he seemed to run out of missiles.

Right before she realized her comet power had just fizzled.

"Like it," Sheldon Director laughed as two of his men came up to aim weapons at her as he simply pointed a finger at her. "I turned my sister's null field into a portable weapon. I can turn off your powers with ease, and leave you helpless."

He nodded at the men who pointed rifles at her.

"Kill her," he spat. "She does not deserve to see my new world!"

Which was when a blinding burst of radiant, iridescent energy exploded out of the jungle.

"_NOT THIS TIME_," thundered over and around the men, and suddenly a towering, green giant stood next to a glowing child that simply appeared in the middle of the battle. The latter simply pointed at Gemini.

"Kimmie," Shego gasped as the little girl waved, and every weapon, including Gemini's cybernetic right hand, simply vanished.

"How," the man sputtered, and fumbled for something in his pocket with his left hand, but obviously didn't find it.

"Looking for this," Kim asked, holding a small, glowing yellow metal circle as she walked toward him.

Gemini's good eye rounded as he realized he couldn't seem to move, and the girl walked up to him, and pressed the chip to his own forehead.

"Behave," she spat after he simply dropped to his knees, staring blankly. "No more evil. No more fighting. Ever."

"Yes, mistress," he intoned as Shego just gaped.

Kim looked around, eyed the men around her, and said in a firm tone, "Go away."

Even Shego gaped as every man there turned, and walked away, heading for their own transports.

"Kim," Shego asked quietly, looking down at the naked girl who smiled up at her.

"I saved you. I saved you this time," she said, and flung her arms around Shego.

"Uh, you know you're still naked," Shego whispered, feeling a little uneasy as some of the men stared back at them. Although not one of them could seem to defy the order to depart.

Only Gemini still knelt nearby. Only he remained behind as the others all took off, and raced away to wherever their compulsion led them.

"Oh, uh, it just didn't seem important at the time," Kim smiled. "Only saving you mattered," Kim said, still hugging her.

"Well, I have to admit, I think I was in trouble for a minute there," she admitted uneasily as she knelt to properly return her hug. "So, what bout the fruitcake?"

She glanced at Gemini, and sighed.

"Or is he another clone? I'm not sure how you can even tell….."

"He's real," Kim said quietly. "But it doesn't matter. He's going to help us."

"Help…..us," Shego sputtered, still hugging her as Kim looked around at the dead bodies, and the nearly destroyed villa.

"Just….let me clean up, and then we'll get to work. I have an idea," she smiled at Shego, and kissed her nose.

Shego's expression froze, and she felt her face darken as Warmonga only smiled at them both.

For a moment, Shego just wanted to hug the little girl to her forever, but Gemini's words still burned in her mind.

"So, what's the plan," she asked, finally making herself let go, and standing up again to look around.

"Well, first, let me fix things."

Kim turned, and waved.

Even as her hand moved, the jungle, the yard, and the villa were all resorted. Flames vanished, along with bodies, and they were left standing in the middle of a sedate, peaceful setting once again. Only Gemini remaining as he knelt there. Not moving. Not speaking. Not doing anything.

"Kim?"

"Don't worry, Shego," Kim smiled at her, a light green sundress just appearing on her now as Shego's torn clothing somehow repaired itself, leaving no rips, or tears in the uniform she had donned to follow Kim earlier. "I'll fix everything," she smiled.

She glanced at Warmonga, and the big woman only smiled.

"The Great Blue has found her Way," she declared.

"Peachy," Shego muttered, hearing jets whine overhead. "Now he gets here," she complained as she saw Stoppable's jet only now starting to descend.

"Don't worry," Kim told her again. "Everything will be fine now. I'll _make_ it fine," she declared, her green eyes glittering with power.

Shego tried not to shudder.

**KP**

Betty was still waiting on a report after her teams engaged when a white flash blinded her, and her control room was suddenly filled with bodies.

Dead bodies.

"Good…..God," someone choked, seeing the familiar faces of their fellow agents.

Then a radio crackled, and someone called in.

"Seeker Nine to Command. Do you copy?"

"This is Dr. Director," Betty reported. "What happened? What did you…..?"

"Ma'am, you aren't going to believe this," the agent reported. "But we were under attack from WEE when…..Possible appeared, and…..shut us all down. Then she….made us depart somehow. We were helpless to resist. We're inbound now, and….. Ma'am, we took heavy casualties."

"I know," Betty choked out, staring at the dead around her. "What is Possible's condition? Can you…..?"

"Ma'am, pardon me, but…..I think she's beyond us. She just…..appeared. And then….things happened."

"I see."

"Ma'am," the agent went one. "One more thing."

"Go on," Betty told him as Will walked into the room just then, and just gaped at the dead heaped around the room. "Report."

"Ma'am, it sure looked like _Gemini_ was back. He was leading the WEE forces himself. Only Possible….. She captured him, ma'am. She just…shut him down, like the rest of us. Only, I think _he_ had Dr. Bortel's new control chip," he added.

She frowned at that.

"He did. I just came from research," Will told her as she sagged in her chair as he walked in to look around grimly. "Dr. Bortel finally admitted that he was stalling all along. He had already been paid to use our resources to build the chip for Gemini first. He's our leak, and we let him right in the front door," Will said grimly. "He was playing us all along for his own profit."

Betty swore.

"What now, Dr. Director," the agent on the channel asked. "We're waiting on your orders."

"Return to base, Seeker. Stand down. This mission is aborted," she said quietly. "All teams, stand down."

Will said nothing as she looked up at him, her good left eye fixing on him.

"Where's Dr. Bortel now?"

"In custody. I locked him up myself, and have the only code to the cell. He seemed to think he could just walk away without issues in spite of his treacherous actions."

Dr. Director shook her head.

"I hate to say it, ma'am, but….."

"Enough, Will," she cut him off curtly. "Just…..enough. Get someone in here to tend our…..fallen," she said quietly. "Then get me a transport. I'm going to see Kimberly myself."

"No backup?"

"I don't think it would help at this point," she said gravely.

"No, I doubt it would," he said, thinking of what Wade had said earlier. About the pressure inside Kim waiting to explode.

And what might happen it someone forced it to happen.

"I'll come with you," he said before she could argue, and then walked out to carry out her orders.

**KP**

Betty Director started to step onto her waiting transport when the world shimmered around her, and she was suddenly standing in the middle of a sunlit jungle clearing in front of a luxurious villa. Kim was smirking as she stared at her, and Shego stood nearby looking grim as Warmonga came out of the house with Ron.

"Kimberly," she said, regaining her composure with effort, though it didn't show just then. "You continue to…..surprise us."

"So I've heard," she smiled up at the one-eyed woman. "I think you lost something," she said, and Yori came around the house just then, leading a very grown up version of her brother.

"And the other Sheldon?"

"A clone. This is the real one," Kim told her. "I checked. Oh, he's got _your_ missing mind control chip, too."

"Kimberly….."

"You couldn't trust me," she said, cutting her off. "You couldn't just give me time?"

Betty said nothing as she stared at the little girl that actually looked disappointed more than anything else.

"I did what I thought was best at the time," she finally commented. "So if you plan on retaliating….."

"You see? You still don't get it," Kim actually pouted.

"She never did," Shego told her quietly, sounding strangely subdued.

Betty said nothing to that.

"Take your brother, and go. Do what you want. But the world….. That's your headache for now. I'm leaving," Kim told her.

"Leaving," Betty frowned.

Kim nodded.

"I've still got some growing up to do. Obviously. Warmonga showed me how much. So has Shego," she smiled at the woman who only gave a bittersweet smile back. "So, we're leaving. I think whatever is ahead, I need to figure it out on my own. In my own way. So, for now, Kim Possible is disappearing. You won't see me. You won't have to worry about me. But don't worry," she said with a faint grin. "I'll be back. In time."

"Kimberly…"

Betty staggered forward, and almost tripped over Sheldon who was now standing between her and the transport she had been about to board.

Just that quickly, she was back in New York, back atop the roof of her headquarters with Will gaping at her.

"What happened," he exclaimed, obviously having seen her vanish. Then reappear, with Sheldon next to her.

"I think we messed up, Will. I think we really messed up this time."

Will said nothing to that as he helped carry the still chipped Sheldon to holding, where the device was removed only then. When the man came back to himself, they learned the efficacy of the new chip, as it kept him under the singular command given him earlier, to behave.

Or so they hoped.

None of them wanted to think it was Kim's influence, or that she had actually acquired the power to literally command minds.

Just to be safe, the new chips were destroyed, along with all plans.

Dr. Bortel still didn't quite understand why he was under arrest for selling his own work.

_To Be Continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't any of Disney's characters named herein, and am using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only.._

**Kim Possible: Child's Play**

**LJ58 **

**9**

"You sure this is what you want," Ron asked her as they finished packing at the villa, and he and Yori helped her load the truck behind them.

"I'm sure. I'm going to go home, see mom, and…..visit a few friends that might want to come along, and then….."

Kim paused, and smiled around her.

"I'm going to miss you, but….it's for the best. I'm starting to see that this destiny sitch might be bigger than even I realized. And I guess, maybe these new years are for a reason. I never did quite fit in anyway, so….. Who knows," she grinned at Ron, and hugged him for a moment. "You just be careful. I won't be here to save you any more."

"KP," he sputtered, blushing, and looking uncomfortable now as the little girl hugged him.

"Do not worry, Possible-San. He will have me, and Hanna to guard his backside, as you say," Yori smiled.

Ron blushed all the more.

"Just keep an eye on Dr. Director. I think, deep down, she means well, but she's got some real nuts pushing her into the wrong places," Kim told Ron.

"That goes without saying," Shego muttered.

"Ready to go," Kim turned to her as Warmonga pointedly climbed into the driver's seat as Ron and Yori headed for their mini-jet.

It said something about her state of mind that Shego didn't even complain.

"Kimmie, I… I think….. Maybe I should stay here," she said, looking miserable, and her eyes overly bright as she wiped a knuckled fist over her face.

"What? No way," she huffed, and walked over to take Shego's free hand in her own. "I couldn't have made it this far without you, Shego. I can't do the rest without you….."

"But I'm still…grown. Old. I'll be even older before you ever…..grow up. That one-eyed freak was right. I'm going to be waiting on you to grow up, only to still be…"

"Shego?"

"We can't be together," Shego started to cry now. "Not really. Not like…..I dreamed. I used to think….. To hope….."

"Shego," Kim said firmly. "There is a way."

"How," Shego asked her miserably, tears leaking from her eyes now. "How?"

"Anything's possible….."

The words whispered from Kim's lips as she brushed them over Shego's own.

"Kimmie," she groaned.

"I can't grow up. Not right now. But you can join me. If you want," she said, and smiled at Shego. "And I swear, I'll be at your side every step of the way. We'll be together forever. The Great Blue, _and_ her battle-mate," Kim smiled at her.

Shego gave a ragged cry, and flung her arms around Kim, hugging her fiercely.

"Anything! Anything for you, Princess. I just don't want to lose you," she cried, and suddenly felt herself shrinking, folding in on herself, and she suddenly found herself looking up at Kim again since she was still on her knees.

Frowning, she held up her hands, and looked down at herself before coming to her feet again.

_"I'm…seven_ again?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you, I'm not looking forward to puberty again," Kim grumbled.

Shego grinned, stunned to realize her mind was still completely intact. She remembered everything. Every memory. Every feeling. Even if the hormones weren't there just then, she still knew she loved Kim as much as she had since she first admitted to herself how deep her feeling had grown.

Raising a much smaller, if still gloved hand, she saw the potent green fire surge around her at her command. She still felt the same. Remembered everything. Her powers were as great as ever, as was her control. She was just...Kim's peer now.

"I don't know," she smiled at her new peer. "I'm kind of looking forward to a whole lot just now," she smiled happily, and flung herself into Kim's arms again.

"Ready to go now," Kim asked her happily.

"Oh, yeah," she smiled, and headed for the truck.

"You do know, this means Warmonga has to drive now," Kim teased.

Warmonga looked down at them, and smirked as well as Shego ever had.

"I knew there had to be a down side here," she complained.

"Just get in, _little_ one," Warmonga called her. "We do have a schedule."

"Nag, nag, nag," Shego scowled, making Kim laugh. "Just don't think you're going to tell me…."

_"Shotgun,"_ Kim shouted, and jumped into the seat first.

"Hey!"

Warmonga only laughed when the two ended up strapping themselves in together in the wide seat.

**KP**

"I knew it was contagious," Kim heard Tim whisper to Jim as they lurked back in the hall when she returned home to see her parents.

Especially her father.

"Boys, don't be silly," Shego told them with a giggle, obviously having heard them, too. "I asked Kim to do this," she smiled.

"You did," Tim frowned. "Why?"

"Never mind, boys," Ann cut in. "Kim, what's the big announcement? I heard the hints, so tell us. What's going on?"

"Well, I wanted to tell everyone when we have the barbecue tomorrow, but…..I guess I should warn you now so it doesn't….hit you too hard. We're going to borrow the new Kepler dad built for that Mars mission, and outfit it for manned space exploration. We're going into space to help me continue….. Well, getting ready for the future."

"The…future," Ann rasped.

"Princess Kimberly has found her Way," Warmonga informed her. "She sees now the wisdom in preparing to fulfill her true destiny as the _Great Blue_!"

"Kim's going to a space conqueror," Jim and Tim exclaimed. _"Cool!"_

"Not cool," Ann snapped. "Kim, tell me you're not serious about…?"

"Mom, calm down," the younger redhead smiled. "I'm not going to be…..conquering anyone. I want to explore. Learn. Find out who is really out there, and how _they_ think. After all, sooner or later, we're going to be meeting anyway, and I think we should show them we're not out to war on anyone. I want to make this destiny…..mine. Not someone else's goofy notion of what it should be."

"We heard about that interview with Ron, and the…..grownup Sheldon," James grimaced. "That Director woman was actually trying to mind control you?"

Kim sighed, nodding.

By now, Dr. Director had realized while she had been distracted, that a taped interview with Sheldon and Ron, courtesy of Wade, had been aired all across the globe. About now, she was going to be worrying about GJ, and her own standing, rather than Kim Possible. Which suited her fine. It was time someone realized that they weren't the ultimate authority in the world for…..anything.

Maybe it would help her remember what Global Justice was all about.

"Anyway, I thought if I went out, openly, in peace, we could not only learn about others, but help bring Mankind into a better future, too, if they saw what they could do without all the…..stupid arms races, and stuff."

"And who is going to pilot the rocket," James asked, making Ann stare at her.

"Well, that's why I'm inviting my best friends over. I'm asking for volunteers to go with me. I don't know how long we might be gone, but…..I'm guessing we could really push the borders of science by taking off, and actually going out there instead of just shooting out probes."

"We'll go," the twins exclaimed as one, looking more than excited.

"Boys," Ann gasped.

"I could pilot for you," James smiled. "I mean, your old man did build the Kepler, Kimmie-Cub. No one else knows those systems like I do," he grinned.

"James," Ann gasped anew.

"And, we would need a good doctor," Shego murmured slyly from beside Ann now.

The older redhead looked down at the rejuvenated Shego.

"Me," she squeaked. "In….. In space?"

"It'll be spankin'," the twins cheered.

"It might take a little redesign, but….. I think we could get the old girl ready for… How many were you planning for in the crew," James asked Kim.

"At least a dozen, I'm guessing," Kim nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you seriously thinking about this," Ann demanded of her family.

Kim only smiled at her mom.

"It'll be fun," she told her.

"Fun," Ann squeaked.

"I was thinking Felix, for sure, Monique, maybe Justine Flanner. She's always complaining about how science is stagnating around here."

"Not Ron," Ann asked her blandly.

"Well, he can come to the barbecue, but I think he's got things that will be keeping him here. Oh, and the Wegos," she told Shego.

"Please, tell me you're kidding," the green-skinned girl moaned.

"They're smart, we know they have gotten into engineering lately, and can supply all the manpower necessary if we need it. They'd be perfect," Kim grinned.

"So long as you don't ask Hego," she grumbled.

"I doubt he'd want to go," Kim laughed, and put an arm around her, hugging her. "This is going to be _fun!"_

"What about the house? What about our jobs? What about…..?"

"The house is modular, honey. Remember? We could just pack it up, and take it with us," James grinned.

"Yeah," the twins grinned. "And who cares about jobs when we could be in _space!"_

Ann sighed.

"Just don't expect me to get into any…..space fights," she informed them.

"We're not looking for fights, mom," Kim told her.

"But we will defend ourselves, and the Great Blue, with our lives," Warmonga informed her somberly.

Ann only sighed again.

"Yeah," Shego told her. "She's still got a one-track mind."

The boys only laughed, and began plotting.

James was now drawing on his paper, mumbling to himself as he plotted a redesign of an already cutting edge new rocket planned just for a future Mars landing. Only now, his daughter had just given him an entirely different idea.

"Wade," Kim snapped her fingers. "I should call Wade, too, and let him know….."

The doorbell rang just then, and she went to check it herself.

To her surprise, Wade, carrying a heavy trunk in one hand, stood there in person.

"There is no way you're leaving without me, Kim," the grinning teen told her. "Someone's gotta keep you in line out there."

"Thanks, Wade," she hugged him. "Come on in. You can help dad make plans."

"So, who else were you planning on inviting," Wade asked her, proving he was still tapped into everything.

"I'm still thinking," Kim admitted. "Any ideas?"

"I might have a few," Wade grinned.

"Great. Let's get to work," the redhead beamed.

**KP**

Dr. Director sat in her office, feeling deflated.

Her mother, in true stubborn fashion, declared the adult Sheldon an imposter, and clung to the surprisingly lifelike, and durable clone he had somehow crafted as her only true son. Meanwhile, she had held onto command of Global Justice by the proverbial skin of her teeth as hearing after hearing lambasted her, her plans, and the unnecessary loss of life in an allegedly unauthorized operation.

Never mind every senior member on the U.N. Council wanted Possible neutralized, and yesterday, no one was going to say anything in public after the media blitz had left them all looking less than admirable for going after a child hero.

Suddenly, Kim's past was news again, and everyone was supporting her, and demanding she be left alone.

Betty's superiors were noticeably silent as all blame fell squarely on her shoulders.

She managed to ride it out, and at least no one demanded her head.

Yet.

"I have something you're going to want to see," Will Du said as he walked into her office to interrupt her grim thoughts.

"What now," she sighed. "Because I've just about had it with….."

"Ma'am, you want to see this one," he said, and put the file in front of her.

She opened the folder, and stared.

"You'd authenticated this," she said, gaping at the report out of Middleton.

"I risked calling Wade myself," Will nodded. "Possible is putting together her own crew to go into space."

"Robinson? Why her?"

"Linguistics expert. I know, it's surprising. She apparently has a gift for deciphering languages."

"Flanner, I can see. Even Dr. Porter. _All_ of the Possibles?"

He nodded.

She frowned.

"When do they depart?"

"In three hours."

She frowned.

"But…..?"

"We got wind of it too late to investigate. They've apparently been planning it for two weeks. They launch in less than three hours."

Betty stared.

"Do we know her plans?"

"To, and I quote, 'Find out what's waiting for her.'"

Betty stared at the dry report, and leaned back in her chair again.

"There's no way to stop them?"

"Half of Yamanouchi is on site running security."

"What about Stoppable? Is he…..?"

"He's apparently staying behind," Will told her.

Then she had another thought.

"Wade?"

"No one knows."

Betty frowned.

"This is…..a troubling scenario."

"I thought you'd want to know," Will told her. "I'm afraid we didn't learn of it in time ourselves to get anyone in place. With all the media fallout, we were distracted….."

"She planned it. She planned it all along. She knew we would be tied up with hearings, and investigations. Even then, she knew. What _else_ does she know, Will? And why does it scare the hell out of me."

"I don't know, ma'am. But….. While I confess I was never a fan, I do think….. Well, we can trust her."

"I hope you're right," Betty said, staring at the report. "I hope to God you're right," she murmured, and thinking very grim thoughts.

**KP**

Kim grinned at the fanfare as it seemed half of Middleton had come out to see them off. All around them, ninja in civilian clothes were around the field to ensure no one disturbed the launch. She could already tell there wasn't a single GJ agent in the area.

Middleton had decided they weren't overly fond of the blue uniforms of late, and weren't allowing them into town.

Felix was already aboard, along with her family, Wade, Monique, who was dating Felix, coincidentally. Justine had shown up late, after belatedly deciding that Kim might have a point, and her best chance at more advanced sciences might just be out in the stars with her. Dr. Renton had decided she didn't want to go into space, and would allow her son that adventure. Dr. Porter, and, of course, Oliver, however, did decide to come along. With Shego and Warmonga, they had a full crew to fill the ship Wade and her dad had worked hard to rebuild, and refit for their needs.

NASA, and the Pentagon were screaming at them, but by the time either had learned of their true intentions, the work was done, and she was about climb on board as she eyed the people that were looking her way. Cheering what some were already calling, the new Team Possible.

She considered all that might be said, or done just now, and smiled.

"What we're doing," she shouted to them, knowing her words would be recorded. "We're doing for all of us. And don't worry, _we'll be back_," she grinned down at Felix's mom.

Then she stepped inside, and closed the hatch.

"Everyone buckled up," she asked her dad, who sat at the controls.

"You do know, they're going to try to shoot us down," Shego told her from her station near the communications array.

"Not this baby," James grinned. "I've got a surprise, or two, under the hood," he beamed.

"Light it up, Dr. Possible," Shego nodded when Kim smiled at them both.

Kim nodded at her dad as she strapped herself in, and now _knew_ by now everyone had already strapped in back in the 'passenger' cabin which would be the main body of the ship for most of their socializing along the way.

Fourteen of them, all about to leave Earth, and carry human explorers into space for the first time in decades.

"Ignition in ten," he said, and threw a switch, counting down as the long, sleek space plane began to hum more than it vibrated as the powerful hybrid engines that powered it came to life.

"Rockets are _go,"_ James shouted with a wide grin at Kim's groan, and moved the yoke.

In an eye blink, the ship was airborne, and an instant more, they felt faint rumbling, but they barely shook the ship as it kept speeding up, and all but exploded out of the atmosphere before any of the missiles exploding harmlessly behind them could even reach them.

Then they away from the planet, speeding up even more, and James glanced back t Kim.

"So, which way, honey," he grinned as Shego's jaw just gaped, and she stared out at the sea of stars already around them.

"That way," Kim just pointed after a moment. "We're going that way."

"You have _got_ to let me drive this thing," the young Shego begged.

Kim and James both laughed.

"I think we'll have time for everyone to get a turn," James chortled. "Now, let's go see what we can find."

Kim only smiled, and nodded.

**KP**

"_We'll be back_," Kim Possible's voice carried from the television monitor to the man working on something in a crowded, crammed hangar.

"We shall see about that," Professor Dementor chortled, not all that surprised that the stunned populace watched _someone_ try to shoot the Possible rocket down to no avail. "We shall just see about that."

He went back to work on his own rocket, and one way, or another, he was going to find, and capture that annoying brat. True, he had lost that mind control chip when that foolish poser interfered, but he was not done. Not yet. He would catch her, and then she was going to give him her powers. Powers that rightfully belonged to him. Powers that would make him the ruler of the…..

No, not the world.

The universe. After all, with powers like the annoying redhead obviously possessed, why think small.

He just had to finish his rocket, and then catch her, and then! Then all his dreams would come true!

_Never The End….._


End file.
